Kaede Blues: Libro 2 The Sound of Music
by Yumi Rukawa
Summary: yaoi (SeiRu HanaRu) [Actualizado: La (Capítulo 6)] Segunda parte de Kaede Blues. Hana va al rescate pero Seichan sigue avanzando y no parece haber forma de hacerlo frenar. Hasta dónde está dispuesto a llegar Hanamichi para ayudar al zorrito?
1. Do, un Don, un gran Señor

Kaede Blues 

Slam Dunk fanfiction by Yumi Rukawa

*Disclaimer: Slam Dunk pertenece a Takehiko Inoue, TOEI y la editora que lo publicó en Japón ¬¬ The Sound of Music es un musical que todos conocen y la canción Do-Re-Mi NO es mía y sabrá Dios de quién es pero mía seguro que no… Em… eso sí, Seishiro Minase es un personaje de mi creación!!! Así que el que afane se las tendrá que ver con una no muy feliz Yumi =O he dicho!!! xDDD!!! (igual que todos los otros personajes no-Slam Dunk que aparezcan por ahí…(Yuuka, Chiisato, Watase, Kaori…))

*NOTA: Lo que sigue a continuación es solo la primera parte del segundo libro de la historia, no se sorprendan si parece cortado, todavía tengo que subir la otra mitad!!!*

***POR FAVOR LEAN LAS NOTAS DE AUTORA DEL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO***

----***----

**Libro #2: The sound of music******

"**Do**, un Don, un gran señor…" 

"Kaori-chan!!!" Youhei se dirigió con prisa hacia la chica de pelo castaño que abría con cuidado su locker. Ella volteó y se encontró con el rostro arrepentido de quien solía ser su novio inseparable.

"Qué querés?" preguntó secamente. Las cosas no andaban muy bien entre ellos dos desde hace un par de días. Para hacer corta una historia que llevaría demasiado contar, resulta que los dos habían arreglado para salir a festejar sus primeros 9 meses de noviazgo al mismo lugar en donde todo había empezado una tarde. Todo hubiera salido bien de no ser por el hecho que esa misma tarde, 20 minutos antes de la hora planeada, Youhei, aunque no por voluntad propia, se metió en un quilombo de aquellos del que no pudo salir sin repartir algunos golpes por ahí. Gracias a esto llegó a ver a Kaori una hora más tarde, todo sucio y golpeado, lo cual a la chica no le cayó para nada bien y por lo que no le habla desde entonces a pesar que el pobre morocho le haya explicado una y mil veces que no fue su intención y que de verdad no había tenido otra opción.

"Kaori… no seas así…"

"Eso viniste a decirme? Dejáme en paz!!"

"Kaori, please! No puedo aguantar que no me hables, ya no sé como decirte que de verdad lo lamento!! Vos sabés que te adoro y nunca te haría algo así por que sí… Kaori…" repitió el chico casi suplicando. Kaori evitó sus ojos y cerrando su locker se encaminó hacia el pasillo.

"Me prometiste no volverte a pelear así y me mentiste!"

"No lo hice porque quise!! De verdad…"

Kaori frenó y se volteó hacia Youhei.

"No sabés lo preocupada que estaba por vos!! Además me dejaste ahí esperando una hora!! Cómo pesás que me sentí yo, eh?"

Youhei se veía miserable y sus ojos usualmente tranquilos reflejaban tristeza.

"… perdón. En serio…"

Kaori suspiró y volvió a emprender su marcha. Su novio la siguió sin más remedio, porque sabía que el perseguirla por todo el establecimiento con cara de perrito faldero tarde o temprano la iba a hacer perdonarlo. Caminando llegaron a los pasillos que conducían al hall, al salón de actos y a la biblioteca, que era donde se separaban dado que Youhei ya estaba en tercero y Kaori era todavía alumna de segundo.

Antes que se separan Youhei tomó la mano de Kaori con amabilidad y se le acercó, besándole la frente con cariño. A pesar de estar enojada con él, Kaori no se resistió y en cambio se quedó mirando una escenita justo del otro lado del pasillo que llamó su atención.

"Ne, You-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Mirá. Esos no son…?" preguntó ella. El morocho se volteó disimuladamente mientras abrazaba a su chica de la cintura. En un rincón algo alejado pudo distinguir la figura de Rukawa hablando con un tipo que se le hacía familiar.

"Ah, Rukawa…"

"Hm. Si, y Minase-sensei."

"El que dio la charla de política la semana pasada, no? El suplente…"

"Si… es muy popular entre las chicas, porque es tan lindo e inteligente! Me pregunto si tendrá alguna novia?"

"Y me pregunto qué hace hablando con Rukawa…"

"Youu!!! Kaoriii!!! Youheiiii!!!!" Hanamichi venía por el pasillo caminando lo más campante, con su sonrisa tensai al máximo. Estaba muy energético esa mañana y se había pasado todo el camino desde casa entonando su "ore wa tensai" song xD.

"^^ Hana!!" saludó Kaori.

"Hola Kaori ^^ veo que se arreglaron ustedes dos, que bien!!"

"Eh???" Kaori de repente frunció el seño y se separó de Youhei dándole una suave cachetada en la mejilla, "Quién dijo eso!!!!" resopló, enojada. Youhei se masajeaba la cara 'Ouch!' pero bueno, conocía a Kaori y sabía que en el fondo ya lo había perdonado.

"=P y qué hacían ahí en el pasillo haciendo nada entonces?"

"Ah, mirá!" dijo la chica y apuntó hacia donde las dos figuras se encontraban. Hana obedeció y volteó para ver lo que le indicaba la novia de su mejor amigo. Rukawa y Seishiro estaban terminando su conversación. Seishiro sonreía y le daba una palmada en el hombro al zorrito que se daba vuelta y con una extraña sonrisita melosa y casi imperceptible en los labios se dirigía a donde los otros tres se encontraban.

Hana se quedó quieto y callado. Fue el único que pudo reconocer esa extraña expresión en su rival, porque habían estado tanto tiempo juntos, habían pasado ya por tantas cosas que no le era difícil notar cada mínimo cambio en él. Para cualquier otra persona Ru seguía con su rostro frío y sin emociones pero Hana supo muy bien en ese instante qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del zorrito. Como si él no se supiese ya de memoria la expresión que pone uno cuando acaba de estar con *la* persona más querida para uno. Hana resopló con enojo.

Había pasado una semana del incidente con Seishiro y desde entonces ni Hanamichi ni Rukawa se dirigían la palabra. Hana estaba demasiado shockeado como para poder entablar una conversación medianamente coherente con Rukawa por lo que ni siquiera lo había intentado. Rukawa no quería saber nada con el pelirrojo desde lo que había pasado en el gimnasio por lo que tampoco se había molestado en insultarlo o criticarlo. El aire que se respiraba en el gimnasio cuando ellos dos estaban a menos de 10 metros de distancia era bastante tenso y cada vez que por casualidad se cruzaban sus miradas todos alrededor temblaban temiendo que en cualquier momento se les diera por matarse. Entrenar todos los días se había vuelto un infierno para los miembros del equipo de básquet.

Por otra parte, Hana había estado averiguando sobre Seishiro Minase. No había hecho grandes progresos ya que ningún alumno sabía mucho de su vida privada y no tenía tan buen relación con los profesores como para preguntarles de una sobre dicho profesor. Todo esto lo estaba poniendo de la cabeza. Además el hecho que no se dirigiera la palabra con su número 11 no ayudaba en lo absoluto…

Rukawa caminó con tranquilidad hacia donde los tres adolescentes se encontraban y al pasar por un lado del pelirrojo sus ojos se volvieron todavía más fríos y duros. Normalmente se hubiera parado en frente de su capitán y le hubiera exigido que se hiciera a un lado diciendo que era un estorbo y no lo dejaba pasar, por más que tuviera 10 metros más de pasillo a los costados, pero esta vez se limitó a caminar derecho y mirar a Hana como si fuera poco menos que una inmunda bacteria que había que eliminar del mundo cuanto antes. Hana se sintió insultado. Pudo ver el profundo desprecio en los ojos del zorro. Y pensar que ahora hasta estaba intentando ayudarlo!! Se preguntó si de verdad Rukawa se merecía la preocupación y el que estuviera haciendo hasta lo imposible para que no saliera lastimado.

Rukawa pasó de largo sin decir una palabra y Youhei y Kaori se extrañaron mucho por la actitud del chico.

"Qué le pasa a Rukawa? Últimamente está portándose muy raro, Hanamichi…"

"…no sé, Youhei, la verdad que no sé… pero voy a averiguarlo."

"Averiguar qué, Sakuragi-kun???"

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heeeeeee????" Hana se sobresaltó una vez más.

"Minase-sensei!! Qué hace por acá?" sonrió Kaori.

"Tengo una clase en 5 minutos, srta…?"

"Yuki. Yuki Kaori desu. Estuve en su charla de empresas a las clases de segundo la semana pasada y déjeme decirle que fue de lo más interesante" dijo ella simpáticamente. Seishiro sonrió cerrando sus ojos.

"Sou desu ne. Ya lo creo, fue muy entretenida. Si sabe guardar un secreto, Yuki-kun, la semana que viene probablemente tome las horas del profesor Yamaguchi en los segundos años así que puede que me vea más seguido. Si le interesó mi charla, no dude en venir a verme a la biblioteca."

"Ah, hontou?!"

"A la biblioteca?" preguntó Youhei, sosteniendo a Hana que se limitaba a mirar con desconfianza al profesor.

"Hai. Estoy suplantando al encargado de la biblioteca que tiene licencia por algunos meses por problemas de salud."

Ah, eso explicaba por qué Seishiro Minase estaba en la biblioteca esa mañana.

Seishiro levantó la vista y se dirigió hacia Hanamichi, con ojos misteriosamente sonrientes.

"Arreglaste tu problema con Rukawa-kun, _Sakuragi-kun_?" preguntó.

Hana frunció el ceño y miró al profesor con desprecio.

"Si" dijo cortante.

"Ah, así creí, porque parece que al final no se va a Estados Unidos…" sonrió. Hana gruñó apretando sus puños. Estaba a punto de maldecir a Seishiro cuando sonó el Bin Bon Ban que daba inicio a las clases, "Ah, tengo que irme. Espero verla pronto, Yuki-kun. Sakuragi-kun… nos veremos muy _pronto_." Y con eso, sonriente como había venido, se fue.

Hana lo miró con odio, "engreído idiota…!"

"Ay Hana, la verdad que no sé que tenés en contra de Minase-sensei, yo lo veo adorable!"

Hanamichi abrió la boca para quejarse pero exasperado como estaba no pudo pensar ni siquiera en un insulto decente. Maldijo a Seishiro una vez más, mentalmente, y tras despedirse de los otros dos adolescentes se dirigió a su salón con prisa. Tenía una aburrida y larga clase de historia por delante y para colmo no había terminado con los trabajos que su profesor le había pedido para el proyecto de Historia sobre la vida en Kyoto… ese viejo desgraciado que lo odiaba y no lo podía ni ver.

Corrió por los pasillos de tercero con prisa y logró llegar a su salón dos segundos antes del toque definitivo.

***


	2. Re, un Rey encantador

_"**Re**, un rey encantador…"_

"SAFE!!(*) Llegué!!" exclamó Hanamichi Sakuragi triunfante al poner un pie dentro del aula con su mega hyper sonrisa tensai. El profesor frunció el ceño mirando su reloj solo para comprobar que el pelirrojo estaba llegando justo a tiempo.

(*) SAFE! _^^Uu no confundir con "Zafé". _Safe _significa "a salvo" en inglés. Es una expresión que se usa mucho cuando se llega justo a tiempo a clases y tiene su lógica, ya que proviene del baseball que es un deporte muy popular en Japón =) (Yumi-sensei dixit ^^) ___

"Por poco" resopló el tipo dándole al joven una mirada de mala muerte que Hana contestó con otra sonrisa arrogante, "Sakuragi, hacé el favor de tomar asiento que tengo algo importante que anunciarles a vos y a tus compañeros de proyecto".

Hana no dijo nada pero caminó hasta el fondo de la clase y arrojó su mochila sobre su banco. Se sentó y cruzó sus brazos, esperando que el profesor hablara de una vez.

"Como sabrán el profesor Yamaguchi de los segundos años, que estaba a cargo del proyecto de Historia junto conmigo y la profesora Izumi se estará tomando una licencia la semana entrante y no podrá continuar con el proyecto."

Hana no ponía mucha atención a lo que decía su profesor. Su mirada estaba perdida a través de la ventana, fija en los cerezos que bailaban con la fina brisa que meneaba sus hojas con suavidad. Sin embargo el nombre que mencionó el profesor llamó su atención. Yamaguchi. Dónde había escuchado eso? Pensó. Procesó información. Si era profesor de segundo entonces casi seguro se lo había escuchado a Kaori de algún lado, pero le sonaba más a que otra persona se lo había mencionado…

"Así que en vez de cancelar el proyecto que ya ocupó varias de sus valiosas horas de clase, decidimos cederle el puesto de Yamaguchi-san a otro profesor. Junto con él y otros alumnos de tercero de diferentes salones seguiremos con nuestro proyecto para poder hacer una buena exposición dentro de dos meses" continuó el profesor. Hana se inquietó. No sabía bien por qué pero se estaba poniendo nervioso y sabía que nunca se ponía así porque sí.

Una de las compañeras de Hana, Kurosaki Yuuka, también parte del famoso proyecto junto con el pelirrojo, preguntó quién sería el nuevo profesor.

"Está por llegar en cualquier momento" respondió el viejo (que tiene nombre: Watase Tohma). En eso se abrió la puerta del salón.

"Buen día, Watase-san, perdone la tardanza" saludó el profesor. Era un hombre alto y rubio y… bah, ya es obvio quién es, no?

"Minase-sensei" sonrió Watase. Del fondo de la clase se escuchó un fuerte BAMMM y cuando todos se voltearon vieron que el pelirrojo chico problema de la clase se había caído de su silla del shock. Watase casi se infarta del horror. Corrió a donde estaba su alumno con la cara roja de rabia.

"SAKURAGI!!!" exclamó con furia. Hana yacía en el piso con una cara de no creer. No estaba lastimado porque se necesita mucho más que eso para herir a un tensai como él, pero no podía entender cómo ese hijo de su santísima madre se las arreglaba para joderle cada vez más la maldita existencia. De un saque, así como se había caído, se paró en un ataque de ira y odio.

"Yo no voy a trabajar con ese tipo!!!!!" explotó.

"Sakuragi, tené respeto por tu profesor o voy a tener que ponerte una amonestación" amenazó Watase.

"Me importa un carajo que sea un profesor!!!!" contestó el pelirrojo impulsivamente.

"Te estás pasando de la raya!!!"

"No me estoy pasando una mierda!! Ni siquiera sé por qué carajo me metieron a mí en este proyecto de cuarta, renuncio!"

Watase intentó calmarse lo más que pudo. Lo intentó, en serio! Sabía que Sakuragi era impulsivo por naturaleza y después de gritar una o dos barbaridades terminaba por caer a tierra y disculparse por armar lío pero esto ya estaba pasando el límite de su santa paciencia.

"SAKURAGI A DIRECCIÓN!!!!!"

Hana golpeó su banco con los dos puños. Todavía se veía atemorizante cuando se enojaba con sus casi dos metros de altura y los ojos delineados por una fuerte furia ciega que se veía realmente maligna. Aunque era sabido que el capitán del equipo de básquet era más bueno que Lassie, nadie podía evitar temerle cuando se lo encontraba así. En ese momento cualquiera hubiera dicho que se iba a comer al viejo profesor de historia pero el sonriente hombre rubio que los acompañaba se aseguró que no fuera así.

"Watase-san, cálmese por favor. Está bien, en serio," dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su colega con calma. Luego levantó sus ojos sonrientes hacia el otro chico, "Sakuragi-kun, por favor tomémonos esto con seriedad y calma o no vamos a llegar a ningún lado".

La serenidad que había en la voz del individuo tuvo un efecto sedante en el pelirrojo que inmediatamente se calló la boca y se sentó obedientemente en su silla, aunque sin dejar de mirar con desconfianza al profesor. 

"Así está mejor" sonrió Seishiro ante la disconformidad del pelirrojo. Se volvió a dirigir a su colega, "Estoy seguro que Sakuragi-kun no quiso causar tanto alboroto, Watase-san. Olvidemos esto y sigamos con lo que nos trae acá hoy." 

***

Media hora más tarde Hanamichi estaba sentado en la famosa biblioteca de Shohoku con dos compañeros más de curso. Tenía los brazos cruzados, los hombros encogidos de furia y no dejaba de mover el pie para arriba y para abajo de puros nervios. A su alrededor había una gigantesca aura maligna que no paraba de crecer y estaba espantando a los demás alumnos.

Ni que hablar cuando Seishiro Minase entró a la biblioteca.

Hana suspiró intentando sacarse las malas ondas de encima. "Calmáte, Hanamichi, son solo estas horas, ya va a pasar… es como otra tortuosa hora de matemática solo que en vez de números tenés que bancarte al idiota ese descerebrado imbécil de Minase….. argh!!" se anotó mentalmente.

"Bueno chicos, mientras el profesor Watase llega con los otros alumnos les voy a explicar un poco de qué va esto…" sonrió Seishiro. Trataba de aplacar su tentación de prenderse un cigarrillo porque estaba prohibido fumar en horas de clases pero el ambiente de la biblioteca siempre le llenaba de ganas saborear el humo amargo de sus Mild Seven. (_NdeA: Muajajajaja sos mala Yumi eh xD! Para las fans de TB ^^(No me maten =_=.)_)

"Primero nos vamos a dividir en grupos, cada uno va a encargarse de diferentes áreas. Como vamos a estar exponiendo esto en dos meses vamos a tener un grupo encargado de la parte de organización de la exposición que va a ser el grupo principal, digamos, porque sobre ellos va a recaer toda la parte de globalizar el proyecto. Después voy a tener un grupo encargado de la parte de research que va hacer la reseña histórica y otro que se encargue de investigar fuera del colegio… después iremos viendo como se van arreglando los grupos."

"Pero nosotros tres no somos muy pocos?" preguntó Yuuka, la compañera de Hana, haciendo que el pelirrojo gruñera por ninguna razón en especial. El profesor causante de sus desgracias, sin embargo, seguía sonriendo amablemente y el gruñido del adolescente le hizo soltar una risita juguetona que sonaba realmente adorable.

"No te preocupes, Kurosaki-kun, acordate que el proyecto no es solo de tu tercer año, sino también de tres terceros más…" Seishiro suspiró y suavizando su mirada se dirigió a la chica con simpatía, "Este colegio es mucho más grande que los otros en los que trabajé, tiene más de 10 clases de cada año… No sé como hacen para no perderse, yo la verdad que sigo confundiendo varios de los salones…!"

El hombre se rascó la cabeza con descuido y soltó una carcajada pensando en como seguía confundiendo los despachos y las aulas. Yuuka se rió también aunque más disimuladamente. No había nadie en el colegio que no pensara que Seishiro Minase era simplemente un tipo genial.

Excepto  Hanamichi Sakuragi.

En eso se abrió nuevamente la puerta del lugar para dar paso al profesor Watase. Sakuragi tuvo que dejar de insultar mentalmente a cierto rubio y por cierto encantador profesor y poner atención al viejito que se hacía paso entre las mesas con una grupo de unos 7 u 8 alumnos atrás. Perfecto, lo que faltaba, más gente rompiendo las bolas en la biblioteca. Los alumnos eran en su mayoría mujeres y además de Hana había solo tres chicos más. Otro punto en contra del pelirrojo. Hana volvió a fijarse en Seishiro y notó que a medida que los nuevos alumnos entraban éste parecía estar buscando a alguien entre ellos. Se vio bastante decepcionado cuando la última chica entró cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Watase esperó a que todos estuvieran sentados para sacar un papel de su cuaderno donde tenía anotados los grupos que había armado.

"Muy bien, ahora voy a pasar a leerles como quedaron armados los grupos y de qué se va a encargar cada uno."

Watase leyó con lentitud interminable el papel. Hana no le dio mucha bola porque estaba de muy mal humor. Para colmo no lo nombraron hasta el final, lo que significaba que en él recaería el trabajo de la estúpida reseña histórica en libros, videos y demás.

"Muy bien, la reseña histórica quedará a cargo de los cuatro alumnos que todavía no nombré. Sakuragi, recuerda que eres el responsable de tu grupo" le recordó de mala gana Watase. Hana gruñó un poco más, asustando a su compañera de grupo que se sentaba a su lado. Se volteó para ver con quién más estaría trabajando pero solo vio a Yuuka Kurosaki y a una chica de pelo marrón corto y oscuro que no conocía que se presentó como Tsuzuki Chiisato.

"Falta alguien"

Chiisato suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. "Está en el baño, ya debe estar por llegar…". La puerta se corrió entonces y Hana miró sin ganas al sujeto que entraba a la biblioteca… 

***


	3. Mi, su Amor es para Mi

"**_Mi_**_, su amor es para mi…_"

Era todavía temprano en la mañana y no faltaba mucho para que tocara el timbre del primer recreo en la preparatoria Shohoku. Los pasillos estaban vacíos y se respiraba tranquilidad en el caluroso ambiente. Desde la enfermería del primer piso un joven alto, lindo y morocho revisaba todos los cajones del diminuto cuarto en busca de algún tipo de anti inflamatorio que no encontraba por ningún lado. La enfermera no podía haber elegido peor momento para no estar en la enfermería.

"Odio a las mujeres" musitó el morocho de mala gana. Detrás suyo, en una pequeña cama sin sábanas, descansaba inconsciente Hanamichi Sakuragi, con la frente toda ensangrentada y la cara y el uniforme manchados de la misma sangre.

Rukawa suspiró con exasperación. Al fin había dado con la botellita transparente que había estado buscando. Agarró un poco de algodón de otro cajón y se dirigió a la cama sobre la que estaba el pelirrojo. 'Estúpido Sakuragi' repitió entre dientes.

Hana abrió un ojo al sentir algo frío que le tocaba la frente y ardía como la puta madre. La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía poca memoria de qué había pasado en las últimas horas. Emitió un sonido de dolor apagado y trató de enfocar su mirada, pero estaba demasiado confundido y mareado como para darle alguna forma lógica o coherente a la mancha negra azulada que le mostraban sus ojos chocolate.

"Al fin te despertás!" escuchó. Las palabra sonaban lejanas y vagas pero tras procesar el mensaje pudo entender lo que le estaban diciendo.

"Uh??" preguntó, incorporándose.

"Doahou, siempre lo mismo con vos. Estúpido Idiota."

Esa siempre era una buena forma de hacer reaccionar a Hanamichi Sakuragi.

"AHH!!! RUKAWA!!! VOSSS!!!!!" saltó.

"Hu!! Quedáte quieto, te estás desangrando!!" respondió Ru agarrándolo de la campera y sentándolo nuevamente en la cama. Hana estaba un poco mareado así que tuvo que obedecer y quedarse quietito donde estaba. El zorrito suspiró una vez más y mojó un algodón en el anti inflamatorio.

"Solo a vos se te ocurren esas cosas…" dijo mientras le pasaba el bendito algodón por la frente al pelirrojo que se quejaba que le ardía la herida.

"Cosas…?!"

"Hn… entré a la biblioteca y empezaste a golpearte la cabeza contra el banco hasta que quedaste inconsciente… "

"Ah… es verdad… ¬¬ Y qué hacés vos acá entonces?! No estás en el proyecto de Historia, no??" preguntó rogando al cielo que todo hubiera sido una equivocación. Ru tomó aire y pasó a explicar, de mala gana.

"Eh? Proyecto? Fui a la biblioteca a buscar un libro que me pidió la de literatura y cuando casi te matás me mandaron acá con vos… Los profesores asumen que como estamos en el mismo equipo nos llevamos _bien. _Sí, claro, _vos y yo_, como si eso fuera posible." Ru alzó sus ojos al techo levantando una ceja. Sacó el algodón de la frente de su compañero y lo tiró en el tacho. Hana observó como el chico tomaba la caja de vendas con cuidado y procedía a buscar algo de cinta para ponerle una en la cabeza. Rukawa Kaede, su peor enemigo desde aquel lejano primer año. Ni siquiera recordaba por qué lo odiaba tanto pero sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con la ya olvidada Haruko. Hana se frenó a pensar en su ex persona más amada. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio a Haruko. Recordó otra vez como ella se despidió llorando, había estado muy mal. Si, Rukawa la había puesto así al decirle esas palabras tan fuertes en un mal momento para ella… no tenía derecho a hacerle eso a la pobre Haruko. No podía entender por qué se había portado así con ella, porque nunca le había hecho nada malo [a Ru]. Al contrario, siempre lo apoyaba y se preocupaba por él, y él nunca ni siquiera se había dignado a agradecerle por nada…

"Me vas a explicar por qué te hiciste eso?!"

"Eh??"

"La cabeza. Porqué te golpeaste así?!"

"Te importa?"

"…cuando vuelva a clases la de literatura va a querer matarme por saltarme toda hora *Y* no llevarle los libros así que más me vale darle una buena explicación."

Hana resopló y cruzándose de brazos miró infantilmente para otro lado en clara señal que no pensaba decirle nada. "Hoy estás demasiado hablador, zorrito"

A Ru le salió una venita en la frente, "Idiota estúpido engreído imbécil!!!"

"QUÉ?! LE DECÍS ESO AL TENSAI!!! ADEMÁS!! Además todo esto es tu culpa!!!!"

"Mi--**_*MI*_** culpa?!?!"

"TU culpa!!!! Vos y ese profesor del orto que siempre se meten en mi camino!!!!"

"Yo—No insultes a Seishiro-san!!!"

"Ah, ves!! Tengo razón!!! Estaría todo bien si vos y ese tipo no hubieran estado--!!!!!"

Hana cerró la boca y miró para otro lado. A Ru no le gustó para nada esa reacción en el pelirrojo.

"Estado qué?"

"Nada"

"Estado _qué? _Contestáme."

"NA-DA!" respondió Hana con terquedad, levantándose de la cama, "y me tengo que ir. Chau."

Rukawa lo agarró de una manga y lo empujó contra una pared, "Contestáme!!!"

Hana mantuvo su silencio y miró a Ru con una mezcla de desconfianza, pena e incertidumbre. Otra vez su gran bocota lo había traicionado. Argh, por qué no podía aprender a callarse y no hablar de más?! Tan difícil era?? Y ahora qué se supone que iba a hacer?? No le daba la cara para decirle a Rukawa que lo había visto besándose con el profesor… y lo que era peor, seguro el maldito zorro le iba a ir con el cuento a Minase y éste iba a hacer sopa de Sakuragi tarde o temprano. Hana no sabía qué hacer, estaba confundido y para colmo Rukawa no dejaba de presionarlo para que hablara.

"Soltáme…" balbuceó.

"Contestáme primero" repitió Ru con calma. Hana lo miró fijo a los ojos con furia. Al final terminaba metiéndose en semejante quilombo al pedo porque era obvio que él no tenía nada que ver con Rukawa. Su relación se limitaba a la de compañeros de equipo.

"SOLTAME!!!" gritó el pelirrojo y empujó a Ru impulsivamente para atrás, haciéndolo caer de espalda al piso. No era exactamente lo que había querido hacer pero al menos pudo zafarse de la mirada inquisidora de su rival. Rukawa, por su parte, no pensaba aguantarse la agresión. Se levantó con odio y enojo y se lanzó sobre Hana, empujándolo violentamente contra una de las mesas. Habían empezado otra vez. Hana le devolvió una trompada en medio de la cara y el desastre se desató en el cuartito de la enfermería.

Desgraciadamente no había nadie cerca como para escuchar el tumulto que se estaba generando en la enfermería y así siguieron sin tener quién frenara la ida y venida de golpeas y patadas. Hanamichi se estaba cansando. No quería tener más nada que ver con Rukawa. Nada! Estaba podrido del zorrito y sus rayes, y si quería toda la verdad en la cara, la iba a tener!!!!

Rukawa le lanzó un gancho al pelirrojo que éste esquivó con bastante dificultad, y al recuperar su balance aprovechó para tomar al morocho de la camisa y sostenerlo de súbito contra una pared con fuerza.

"Querés saber lo que estaban haciendo, eh??? Vos y ese profesor se estaban besando!!! Estás feliz? Sos horrible!!!!!!! No te das cuenta que ese tipo está jugando con vos?!?!?!?!" le gritó con furia. Un sudor helado recorrió la espalda del jugador estrella. Sakuragi… Sakuragi los había _visto_? Y cómo era eso que Seishiro, _su_ Seishiro estaba jugando con él? La cara de Rukawa era de no creer. Sus ojos estaban completamente helados y la boca semi abierta como si hubiera intentado decir algo y las palabras se le hubiesen muerto en los labios.

No, no tenía que reaccionar así! Ese no era Kaede Rukawa. Además él confiaba en Seishiro, qué sabía Sakuragi de él y de la relación que los dos mantenían? Nada, absolutamente nada!! Él no era nadie para meterse en su vida, Sakuragi no tenía nada que ver con él!!!

Apretó los dientes y los puños y con todo el odio que tenía guardado adentro suyo agarró al pelirrojo de los hombros y lo empujó con todo su cuerpo hacia atrás, haciendo que éste tropezara y cayera sentado golpeándose contra la cama, pero al mismo tiempo cayéndose él encima suyo (erm… lo tenía agarrado de los hombros ¬¬).

 Hanamichi estaba inmóvil del golpe y el shock. Rukawa estaba cansado y se sentía morir, y lleno de frustración dejó descansar su frente en el hombro de Hanamichi, exactamente donde había caído.

Hubo silencio por unos instantes.

"…tan horrible soy?" preguntó Ru con la voz quebrada de tanto dolor acumulado. Hana percibió el suave temblor en la voz llevadera de su compañero. Se arrepintió de haberle dicho que era horrible porque Rukawa tenía derecho de querer a quién quisiera, más allá de que fuera o no un profesor o un tipo. Hana suspiró y llevó su mano a la nuca del zorrito.

"Rukawa…" balbuceó, acariciando el pelo negro y sedoso de quién era su más odiado rival, lleno de pena y verdadera preocupación en la voz, "Rukawa, de verdad querés a ese tipo… tanto?"

El morocho se separó lentamente de Hana, haciendo que éste tuviera que sacarle la mano de la nuca. Se sentó de rodillas justo en frente suyo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Sus ojazos tristes y azules carecían de la determinación típica que lo caracterizaba. Hana no podía creer que esa persona que tenía en frente era Kaede Rukawa. Su cara fría e inexpresiva ahora se veía cansada y desalmada. _Desalmada_. Qué tanto podía pasarle a ese chico que hiciera romper su orgullosa máscara de hielo?

"Tanto?" repitió Hana casi en un ruego. Rukawa quebró el contacto visual y en cambio intentó esconder su cara del pelirrojo. Le ardía el pecho terriblemente y no podía prever cuánto tiempo iba a pasar antes de intentar alguna _locura_ desesperada… De repente empezó a sentir que se le oprimía el pecho y ese conocido nudo en la garganta no le dejaba respirar. Ah, bárbaro, no podía elegir mejor momento para salir, no? Tomó aire y antes de poder evitarlo…

Una lágrima le rodó por la mejilla.

Hana casi se atragantó cuando la vio. Se incorporó de súbito y se la borró con suavidad con la mano antes que él pudiera hacerlo.

"No llores!" suplicó con desazón. No podía creer que le estaba diciendo _eso _a _esa_ persona. Ahora sí que se había mandado la gran cagada. A quién se le ocurre?! Había… había hecho _llorar_ a _Rukawa_!!! Y entonces ahora también se sentía como una gran basura. Encima no sabía qué hacer. Si bastante le costaba consolar a una _mujer _que lloraba…

"Ru… eu… eeto… ah…!!!!"

Mientras tanto Rukawa se refregaba los ojos rogando al cielo que sus ojos dejaran de llover de esa forma. Odiaba llorar pero más odiaba llorar con público, más si ese _público_ constaba de cierto pelirrojo de mala reputación…

Tomó aire para aclarar sus pensamientos y se secó la última lágrima de sus mejillas pálidas.

"No importa" dijo, recomponiéndose. Hanamichi agachó la cabeza.

"Yo… yo no quise hacerte… llorar… en serio…" dijo.

"Ya sé" cortó el otro. Hana lo miró con cierta desesperación e intentó decirle algo que lo sacara de esa situación pero no encontró las palabras de aliento que su compañero necesitaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabía qué decirle ni cómo contestarle. Ambos se encontraban en una situación horriblemente incómoda.

"Sakuragi-kun, Rukawa-kun, están bien?"

Tan incómoda que no se dieron cuenta que estaban en presencia de un tercero que acababa de entrar al visible desastre de la enfermería. Y visible con buenas razones; tarros de quién sabe qué medicamentos desparramados por el piso, sangre en las sábanas que estaban a punto de caerse de la cama, cajones semi abiertos, muebles corridos y vendas, curitas, algodones y hasta una lámpara rota tirados por todas partes.

Sin olvidar al par de adolescentes que yacía en el suelo en una pose… no muy convencional que digamos.

"Lo que me faltaba" murmuró Hana entre dientes, esquivando la mirada llena de reprobación de su profesor.

"Seishiro-san…" suspiró Rukawa volviendo a su conocida monotonía.

"Qué pasó acá?" preguntó el profesor haciéndose paso en la habitación y levantando un rollo de vendaje que casualmente había caído cerca de la puerta. Hana y Ru se miraron, después al desastroso cuartito y después a ellos otra vez. Hana levantó su vista hacia Seishiro y no-muy-inteligentemente respondió:

"Em…hubo un… terremoto?"

Rukawa tuvo que hacer un gran gran *GRAN* esfuerzo por no caer de cabeza al piso ante semejante estupidez.

"No p… no pasó nada" dijo tapándole inmediatamente la boca a Hana ante la mirada atónita de Seishiro Minase, "en serio."

"Hm" Seishiro aprobó la respuesta de Rukawa asintiendo ausente con la cabeza, echándole una mirada bastante más malévola a Hanamichi Sakuragi. Se acercó a donde los dos adolescentes se sentaban (ahora prolijamente y un poco más separados… ejem ^^Uu) y se agachó junto a ellos. Con el mismo cuidado que tenía siempre puso la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla del muchacho morocho, "Estás seguro que estás bien, _Kaede_?"

Hanamichi se escandalizó por la acción del profesor pero no movió un músculo. Sabía que eso solo pondría peor a Rukawa y que el tipo seguramente lo hacía para provocarlo. Sobre todo ese énfasis siniestro en el primer nombre del jugador.

Rukawa, por su parte, se tensó un poco. Se puso nervioso, bah, y era bastante evidente que no quería recibir ese trato en frente de su capitán. Se sentía incómodo y humillado, más después de todo lo que había pasado. Balbuceó un tímido "Si" antes de rogarle a Seishiro con la mirada que por favor no lo tratara así en frente de Sakuragi. Seishiro comprendió pero sonrió antes de quitar su mano de la cara del chico.

"Sakuragi sabe" dijo sonriendo amenazante en dirección a Hanamichi. A Hana le volvió a correr ese sudor frío por la espalda.

"Hagan de cuenta que no estoy!!" dijo con cierto nerviosismo, transpirando hasta por los párpados. De un salto se paró y corrió hasta la puerta, donde frenó antes de salir, "erm… Rukawa. Este fin de semana… no te olvides que es la fiesta de Kuwata y va a estar todo el equipo… Nos vemos."

La puerta de la enfermería se cerró. Afuera Hanamichi maldecía entre dientes mientras caminaba sin prisa hacia su próxima clase y adentro quedaron un bastante sorprendido Rukawa y su profesor. Este último había comprobado que tenía en Sakuragi un potencial rival que podía convertirse fácilmente en un obstáculo en su relación con _su_ Kaede. Un obstáculo que había que hundir de cualquier forma posible para que no volviera a molestar en el futuro.

***

**Actualización: 26/01/2003**

_***Nota de Autora: OK! Esa fue solo la primera parte del segundo libro. Sepan disculpar la LAAAAAAAAAAAAARGA espera, es que actualmente estoy de vacaciones y no tuve mucho tiempo de escribir ya que estuve de acá para allá.... esta primera parte estaba terminado antes de Navidad y quería completarla antes de año nuevo para subir el 2do libro entero pero se me complicó... =_=. Por eso subo esta primera parte hasta tener el segundo libro completo, aunque sea para que se vayan enterando de algo.... Eso sí, la segunda parte va a ser un poco mas larga e... interesante en cuanto a trama... no desesperéis!!! Pero si no subo nada antes de fin de enero, no esperen la actualización hasta fines de febrero... este libro me está costando mucho porque es la "piedra en el camino"... ya tengo el libro que sigue y el final prácticamente escritos pero no puedo hacer nada hasta no tener esta parte del medio terminada xD!!! Perdón, perdón!!! Prometo ponerme las pilas con lo que sigue de la historia!!!_

_***Nota2: gracias a tod@s__ mis reviewers, **Maggie**, **Devil**, **Arisu** (hehe), **Mari**, **Selena**, **Eli**, **Wendy**, **calipso**,** kyou**,** Mitchy** (trolasa!!!) y **Kit chan**... de verdad gracias, sus reviews me indican que todavía hay gente que lees los fics en castellano =_=. He, eso me pone las pilas para seguir escribiendo (eso y cierta amenaza de un AkaRu que me hicieron x ahí...). Buuu parece q todas comparten el des-agrado por Sei-chan!!! Buuu nadie lo quiere, pobresitooo *Yumi corre hacia Seichan y lo abraza (Yo te quiero!!! ñ_ñ.)*  Solo les voy a decir que no esperen mucha felicidad felicidad en los próximos capítulos... *Yumi está incursionando en terrenos más... ácidos/limoneros MUAJAJAJAJA!!!!*___

****YUMI RUKAWA~~~~~~~**


	4. Fa, que Fácil Recordar

"**_Fa_**_, qué fácil recordar…_"

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

"ARGH!!! Estúpida alarma, ya te escuché!!!!"

Sábado por la mañana. Hanamichi Sakuragi disfrutaba de un tranquilo sueño cuando fue interrumpido por el sonido irritante de su reloj despertador que sonaba puntual como siempre a las 7 de la mañana. Se le había echo costumbre levantarse temprano los sábados y salir a correr por las mañanas cuando no llovía y casi no había gente circulando por esa zona, disfrutando de la calma del barrio y la refrescante brisa matutina que le daba energías para empezar bien el día.

Ese sábado no fue la excepción y tras darse una ducha y tragarse el desayuno que su madre le dejó preparado salió a recorrer su camino usual que incluía una pasada por la canchita local de básquet que estaba a cinco cuadras de su casa. A veces se traía la pelota naranja de goma que había recibido en su último cumpleaños, regalo de la siempre atenta Kaori, pero esta vez prefirió simplemente salir a correr.

Era un buen día, cálido, soleado. Hana sonreía para sí mismo mientras corría sin prisa bajo la sombra amigable de los árboles. Estaba pasando por un buen momento en su vida. El equipo iba bien, sus notas habían mejorado considerablemente, tenía salud, amigos y su madre había conseguido un buen trabajo con el cual mantenerlos a los dos. Todo estaba en su lugar y parecía ser simplemente perfecto. Y esa noche era la fiesta de Kuwata, lo que significaba que habría mucha joda, alcohol y pasarla bien con sus compañeros. No es que tomar se le hiciera costumbre, pero unas cuantas cervezas de vez en cuando no hacían mal a nadie. Y ahora que se ponía a pensar en eso se preguntó si encontraría a Rukawa en esa fiesta. Se sentía algo mal por él después de los incidentes en la enfermería, y ya no sabía realmente qué pensar sobre su mas odiado rival. Ni siquiera sabía si lo seguía odiando, después de ver llorar a una persona cambia drásticamente todo lo que puedas llegar a pensar sobre ella o él. Tal vez era la profunda compasión que sintió brotarle en el pecho cuando descubrió bajo ese flequillo carbón las lágrimas amargas que se escapaban de esos ojos fríos como el hielo, o el simple hecho que tuvo que darse cuenta que por mucho que lo pensara ya no encontraba una verdadera razón para seguir odiando al chico, pero lo cierto es que ya no estaba tan seguro de odiarlo tanto como decía. Supuso que sería lo primero, ya que ver al rey de hielo en ese estado de depresión tan aplastante le revolvería las entrañas a cualquiera.

Hana se perdió un poco más en sus profundos pensamientos y casi se va contra un poste por no prestar atención al camino. El asunto de Rukawa lo tenía un poco perturbado, el viaje a USA, el profesor Minase, sus lágrimas en la enfermería... y el hecho que por mucho que lo intentara no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Últimamente su cabeza siempre terminaba dándole vueltas al asunto, haciendo preguntas, buscando respuestas que no se dejaban encontrar. Desde cuándo había surgido en él toda esa preocupación por Rukawa? Ok, Rukawa estaba mal, se le notaba en los ojos y en su reciente torpeza que tenía la cabeza en las nubes y había algo que no lo dejaba ser el mismo Kaede Rukawa de toda la vida, pero eso no justificaba tanta preocupación repentina por parte del pelirrojo. No le gustaba, no le agradaba para nada ese constante timbre en la cabeza que lo llevaba a estar al tanto de la vida de su rival y sospechaba que no era simplemente un sentimiento molesto de compasión el que le oprimía el pecho cada vez que recordaba las mejillas mojadas de su jugador estrella.

"...debe ser porque soy un genio que siempre se preocupa por el bienestar de sus compañeros, NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" rió en voz alta, justo antes que un auto casi lo atropelle por no mirar al cruzar la calle. Después de eso siguió corriendo con su graaaaan sonrisa tensai en la boca y cantando su ya conocida canción: "ore wa tensaiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!".

A la vuelta decidió pasar por la cancha de básquet, aunque no tuviera su pelota a mano. Capaz hasta había gente jugando y podría hacerles una demostración de lo que es la *verdadera* destreza de un genio.

La cancha quedaba a solo 5 cuadras de su casa, y estaba ubicada en una plaza, por lo que en dos de sus lados tenía una larga hilera de árboles y en el otro una reja verde que la hacían un lugar ideal para practicar sin ser molestados. El lado que estaba libre daba a un campo llano que funcionaba de cancha de bochas los fines de semana por la tarde, en medio del cual había un gran poste con un reloj que siempre era útil cuando se quería llegar a tiempo al colegio. Por suerte la parada de colectivos estaba a solo una cuadra de la cancha y siempre que Hana había querido practicar de mañana tenía el tiempo justo para hacer algún que otro tiro para llegar a tiempo a la parada antes que lo deje el colectivo.

Después de cruzar un par de calles más dio con la hilera de árboles que cubrían la canchita que estaba buscando. Sonrió satisfecho y se dirigió a la misma entonando su canción.

"Ore wa tensai basuketomannnn!!!! Ore wa Sakuragi Han—UH????!" Hana se detuvo antes de pisar la raya blanca que daba comienzo a la cancha. Ésta estaba aparentemente vacía, excepto por que había alguien—algo—en el medio de la misma. Algo que se veía extrañamente como una persona... _durmiendo_. Hana se quedó inmóvil. Por alguna estúpida razón sabía lo que le esperaba si seguía caminando hacia la masa sin forma que yacía campante en medio de la cancha. Se preguntó si quizás no era su _destino_ seguir encontrándose con _él _en todas partes, fuera a dónde fuera, de las formas más bizarras posibles.

Observó la escena con cuidado. Bajo el aro pudo ver una pelota naranja en el suelo, y al borde de la cancha descubrió un bolso azul abierto y una bicicleta contra la reja verde de la cancha. No había forma de que fuera otra persona. Avanzó con cuidado hasta estar a pocos metros del centro de la cancha.

"Rukawa?" arriesgó. La masa se movió un poco. Hana reconoció un gruñido entre los ruidos que hizo antes de darse vuelta e incorporarse, dando paso a lo que parecía ser la cabeza negra y blanca de Kaede Rukawa. Su pelo era un desastre y tenía unas ojeras que no se creían. Parecía que no había dormido nada bien esa noche... si es que había dormido algo.

"Déjenme dormir..." balbuceó el recién levantado sin reconocer la voz de quién lo acababa de despertar.

"Éste no es lugar para andar durmiendo, andáte a tu casa!!" contestó Hana impulsivamente. Rukawa se refregó los ojos y acomodándose un poco el pelo despeinado miró en dirección a la voz que le hablaba. Otra vez Sakuragi.

"Vos..." suspiró, desviando su mirada hacia la pelota naranja que descansaba bajo el aro de la cancha.

"D'uh" contestó Sakuragi y sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó a un lado del morocho, "Qué hacés acá tan temprano, _durmiendo_?"

Rukawa se extrañó por el comportamiento extraño de Sakuragi. Una semana atrás le hubiera gritado que se fuera al carajo con una patada bien puesta en las costillas y ahora simplemente se sentaba con suma tranquilidad a su lado. El morocho sin embargo no dijo nada. Mantuvo su silencio, intentando leer en la mirada alegre de Sakuragi algún indicio de que se estaba burlando de él o que simplemente se había vuelto completamente loco. No es que se quejara de los intentos amigables de Sakuragi, es solo que le resultaban demasiado buenos, o quizás sospechosos, como para creerlos verdaderos.

"Vine a practicar" contestó el zorro, atento, siguiéndole el juego al pelirrojo.

"Eso no era práctica, estabas _durmiendo_" observó Hanamichi.

"Estaba *intentando* dormir hasta que te apareciste" contestó. Hana se encogió de hombros.

"No debe ser muy cómodo dormir en el piso," acertó "además que está todo sucio y frío y--"

"Basta" cortó Rukawa con sequedad mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a buscar su pelota.

"Uh??? Basta??" Hana se sorprendió. No se había percatado que se estaba dejando llevar y había empezado a hablar con ese tono divertido que siempre usaba cuando hablaba con Youhei. Miró en dirección a Rukawa.

"No necesito que sientas compasión por mí."

Hanamichi se levantó de donde estaba.

"Compasión?? Quién está sintiendo compasión?! Por la última persona por la que sentiría compasión es por vos!!"

Oops, mal dicho.

Rukawa se dio vuelta repentinamente con la mirada fría y oscura.

"Entonces dejá de actuar como un imbécil y desaparecé de mi vida!! Con quién carajo te pensás que estás hablando?! Qué mierda te pasa, de repente venir acá y sentarte como si nada después de lo que pasó y venir a preguntarme quién está sintiendo compasión acá?! Te creés que soy pelotudo o qué?!?!"

Hanamichi no podía creer que se estaba comiendo tantos palos seguidos. Tan solo había intentado ser amigable y el desagradecido del zorro le había salido con cualquiera.

"Pero estúpido, yo te vine a hablar bien a vos, así que bajáte de la palmera!!"

"Para qué viniste? No me odiás?? No soy tu peor enemigo? No me querés ver muerto?! Además te trato como se me da la gana!!"

Siempre era igual. Siempre. Y con cada insulto que se escapaba de sus labios el pobre corazón del zorrito se hundía un poco más.

"Pero ves como sos!! No te das cuenta que estoy intentando arreglar un poco las cosas acá?? Qué te cuesta tratar bien a la gente?!"

Silencio. 

"Las cosas entre vos y yo no van a poder arreglarse nunca."

Hana se quedó callado. Tal vez Rukawa tenía razón. Todo entre ellos había empezado mal, desde la primera vez que se encontraron hace ya casi tres años en la azotea del colegio. Todo les había salido al revez, todo siempre habían sido peleas, desastres, caos. No sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando a final del primer año llegó a pensar que podría haber luz en una relación tan conflictiva. Todo nuevamente se había desmoronado al año siguiente. Tal vez simplemente era su destino el encontrarse una y otra vez para recordarse a sí mismos que su naturaleza era no poder arreglarse nunca. Eran simplemente opuestos, blanco y negro, agua y aceite, dos caras de una moneda que nunca pueden mirar juntas al mismo lado.

Pero...

"Por qué?"

"...?" 

"Por qué... por qué siempre tiene que ser así?" Hana quebró el contacto visual con Rukawa. Tanto así tenía que ser? Tal era el odio que se tenían que no podían hablar civilizadamente mas de dos oraciones seguidas, si es que llegaban a eso. De verdad valía la pena seguir así?

Rukawa se acercó a Hanamichi. Algo le decía que el pelirrojo no estaba en ese lugar de pura casualidad y creyó que tal vez el destino los estaba empujando nuevamente a una reconciliación. Así como en el partido contra el Sannoh... cuando los dos más grandes rivales chocaban sus palmas en claro signo de unión. Pero podría ser que al fin pudieran aclarar sus diferencias o el azar se estaba burlando una vez más  de ellos haciéndolos creer que había una posibilidad de hallar la paz entre los dos?

Extendiendo una mano, el morocho levantó su dedo índice y lo apoyó suavemente en el pecho del pelirrojo.

"Eso es... algo que vas a tener que contestarme vos" susurró lentamente, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que solamente el hombre que tenía en frente lo escuchara. Hanamichi volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y pudo escuchar el persistente silencio de su mirada. Esa mirada azul hielo, trasparente como el vidrio que podía decirle tantas cosas sin decir nada. Esos mismos ojos profundos que en ese momento lo estaban dejando sin aliento.

Una ráfaga de viento voló las hojas secas que descansaban descuidadamente por toda la cancha. El pelirrojo se encontró a sí mismo doblegado por la intensidad de los ojos gatunos que le sostenían la mirada, envuelto en el extraño hechizo de la voz dulce de su compañero que se mezclaba con el canto misterioso del viento y los árboles. En ese momento supo exactamente lo que Rukawa quería decirle.

"Ha—Haruko-san solo..." balbuceó el pelirrojo con un suave temblor en la voz. Prácticamente había podido _escuchar_ a Rukawa tirarle todos sus argumentos cuando este no había _dicho _absolutamente _nada_. Se sentía realmente extraño después de haber experimentado ese tipo de comunicación. Después de todo una mirada **sí** valía más que mil palabras.

Rukawa no dijo nada. No hacía falta que lo hiciera; Sakuragi había entendido todo lo que había querido decirle. Ahora solo faltaba escuchar atentamente su respuesta.

"...ella siempre te apoyaba, no tenías por qué tratarla así!" 

"Ese no es el punto" respondió Ru cortante. Hanamichi dio un paso hacia atrás.

"..."

Rukawa alzó una ceja y al comprobar que su rival no pensaba decir palabra alguna simplemente se dio vuelta para agarrar su bolso y huir la más rápido posible de la cancha. Sin embargo, Hana abrió la boca antes que el zorrito pudiera escapar.

"Sí la quería, y mucho. Cómo querías que no reaccionara así cuando casi destruiste a la persona que más quería?"

"Tanto?"

"Eh??"

"Tanto la querías como para odiarme así?"

"..."

Tanto la quería como para odiarlo así? Tanto significaba? Después de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido... después de todo lo que había pasado con él... todavía podía seguir aferrado a ese odio incondicional por alguien que ya no era más que un recuerdo borroso para él? Sus sentimientos por la chica habían caducado hace ya mucho tiempo, y entonces por qué seguía sintiendo por Rukawa lo mismo que en ese entonces? Sería que estaba acostumbrado? Porque muy en el fondo sabía que ese odio ya no tenía valor real, ya casi no tenía ningún tipo de significado para él. Era su orgullo, entonces, el que no le permitía pintar a Rukawa con otro color que el de enemigo.

"No" contestó. Rukawa suspiró aliviado. El pelirrojo había dicho exactamente lo que había querido escuchar, aunque no podía distinguir con exactitud si era algo bueno o malo. Sin decir nada se dirigió hacia su bicicleta, con una extraña satisfacción en el pecho. Sakuragi seguía parado en el mismo punto que antes con la mirada perdida entre los árboles, pensativo. No era algo que se viera todos los días, esos ojos chocolate con una expresión vaga y ausente. Rukawa observó a Sakuragi un poco más antes de levantar su bicicleta de la reja y comprobó nuevamente que su corazón se aceleraba con cada segundo que sus ojos se paseaban sobre su figura joven y perfecta. Si tan solo supiera... todo lo que sentía por él.

Desató la cadena de la bicicleta e intentó desenganchar el manubrio de uno de los agujeros en donde había quedado enganchado, sin éxito. Tiró un poco más de éste con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que la bicicleta cayera al piso con un ruido sordo, a pocos metros de donde su pie se encontraba. Esto hizo que Sakuragi se sobresaltara y despertara de repente de sus pensamientos con un aullido asustado.

"WAHHH QUE FUE ESO?!"

"... es solo la bicicleta, doahou" suspiró Ru. Hanamichi gruñó un poco pero en vez de responder se acercó hacia la bicicleta y ayudó a Rukawa a levantarla. El zorrito lo volvió a mirar con desconfianza.

"Qué?" se defendió Hana al notar la mirada inquisidora de su compañero.

"...de dónde sale esa amabilidad para conmigo?" preguntó intentando mantener el tono monótono de sus palabras para no sonar demasiado esperanzado. Hana frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

"Por qué?"

"..." Rukawa no contestó y Hanamichi se le quedó mirando por unos segundos. Notó que a su lado todavía estaba el bolso azul, tirado en el piso, y se agachó a levantarlo. No era el mismo bolso que llevaba a los entrenamientos, según pudo ver, y tenía una pequeña inscripción bordada en uno de los lados. Rukawa entró en pánico cuando vio los ojos de Hana dirigirse curiosos hacia la inscripción.

"Qué es esto?" preguntó Hana, suponiendo que Rukawa simplemente iba a gruñir en señal de no pensar darle explicaciones y le arrebataría el bolso sin más, pero la reacción del zorrito fue mucho más inesperada de lo que suponía. Rukawa prácticamente se lanzó sobre el bolso con un fuerte "Nada!!" y se lo sacó de las manos como si fuese algo preciado. Hana se quedó sin palabras. Su primera reacción fue sacar sus manos del bolso y hacer como que no le importaba pero el bicho de la curiosidad no tardó en apoderarse de él.

"Qué es?" insistió. Rukawa solo apartó el bolso todavía más de Sakuragi.

"Nada" volvió a contestar. Hana se le acercó más.

"Daaaale mostráme"

"No, salí" dijo Ru. Hana se abalanzó sobre él y antes que pudiera repetirle que se alejara le sacó el bendito bolso de las manos. Rukawa entró en pánico nuevamente e intentó recuperar su bolso pero Hana fue demasiado rápido para él.

El pelirrojo se dio vuelta y dándole la espalda a Rukawa estiró la parte bordada del bolso. En ese pedazo había un corazón bordado entre las letras I y U (I love you ^^) y abajo un simpático muñequito blanco con el pelo negro y despeinado que Hana supuso que era Rukawa en versión chibi. Hana sonrió y empezó a reírse bajito del bordado. Todavía se estaba riendo cuando Rukawa se le apareció por en frente y le sacaba fuertemente el bolso de las manos. Cuando el pelirrojo levantó la cara se encontró con un zorro humillado con un suave color rosa en las mejillas.

"Qué?!" dijo intentando ocultar su humillación. Hana simplemente rió otra vez divertido.

"Te estás poniendo rojo, kitsune" se burló. Ru frunció el ceño y se dio vuelta, indignado.

"No tiene nada de malo!!"

"No dije que lo tuviera... quién lo hizo?"

"Nadie"

"Contaaaaaaaaaaame"

"Nadie, salí!" exclamó Rukawa más violentamente. Hana se paró derecho y se puso serio.

"No se lo digo a nadie, lo juro!"

Ru no dijo nada y agarró su bicicleta, "me voy."

Hanamichi no iba a dejar que el zorrito se le escapara sin saber quién había sido responsable por el bordado, así que se le paró en frente de la bicicleta y puso ambas manos en el manubrio de la misma.

"Quién" insistió una vez más. Rukawa comprobó que su rival no iba a dejarlo ir así que antes que se le pusiera más pesado giró la cara de modo que Hana no pudiera verla y bien bajito dijo:

"... Seishirou-san..."

"Seishi... el—MINASE?!?!"

Ru lo miró indignado. Qué tenía de malo que fuera él? Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que Ru volvió a tomar el control sobre su bicicleta y emprendió su camino.

Hana no se movió, estaba pensando en Minase y en lo que le había dicho sobre Rukawa. Había comprobado que el morocho no era una mala persona si se llegaba a conocerlo aunque sea un poquito y ya era tiempo que ambos se dieran una nueva oportunidad.

"Rukawa..."

Ru frenó en seco, pero no se dio vuelta; Hana sabía que lo estaba escuchando.

"Tené cuidado con ese tipo. No es raro que un adulto intente aprovecharse de una persona más chica en estos días... solo te digo que tengas cuidado."

El morocho siguió adelante sin responder. Estaba satisfecho con lo que había pasado en esa canchita, se iba con la imagen latente de la sonrisa de Sakuragi dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Aunque se hubiera sentido humillado porque el pelirrojo descubriera el regalito que Seishirou le había dejado, no había sido tan grave como pensó que lo sería. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que podía empezar a sentirse bien consigo mismo.

***

Una vez que la figura del zorro desapareció tras la hilera de árboles Hanamichi suspiró aliviado. Había logrado sacar un pie del pozo sin fondo que era la relación que tenía con su jugador estrella.

Sonrió pensando en toda su conversación con el zorro, repitiéndose mentalmente que era lógico que lograra lo que quería porque después de todo era un _genio_ y no hay imposibles para los genios, menos si se trataba del increíblemente talentoso y habilidoso deportista Hanamichi Sakuragi. 

"NYAHAHAHAHAHA SOY UN GENIO!!! UN GENIO!!!" se repetía mientras se dirigía al otro lado de la cancha para retomar su camino habitual y volver a casa. Volviendo a sonreír para sí mismo dio un último vistazo a la cancha. Descubrió que bajo el aro todavía yacía la pelota naranja de Rukawa, rogando a gritos no ser olvidada en ese lugar.

"Uwaaa!!!! La pelota del kitsu---eeeerr de Rukawa!!" el pelirrojo corrió hacia la misma y tras levantarla volteó en dirección a donde Rukawa se había ido. No debería estar muy lejos de ahí, capaz si corría podía llegar a alcanzarlo. Hana se hizo una anotación mental. Si quería alejar al detestable profesor Minase de Rukawa y demostrarle quién era Hanamichi Sakuragi entonces tenía que empezar por ganar la confianza del zorrito. Ya había dado un paso adelante, por qué no dar otro más?? Exacto, iba a correr hacia el zorrito y devolverle la pelota para que este viera con qué tipo de excelente persona se estaba juntando. Otro punto para Hanamichi Sakuragi! 

"Nyahaha, soy tan inteligente, realmente *soy* un genio."

Dicho esto Hana corrió rápidamente hacia donde supuso que se dirigía Rukawa con una graaaaaaaaaan sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

***

Actualización: 24/02/2003 

***Nota de Autora: Bien bien, ya llegamos a fines de febrero y... no terminé el 2do libro ¬¬ ESO ES MALO! U_U. Si, ya lo sé. El mayor problema de este capítulo es que es muy largo... eterno, bah. Cada nota tiene las suficientes pags como para formar un capítulo entero por sí solas, por eso me tardo tanto en escribir... PERDÓN!!! *Yumi llora T_T.* Tengan eso en cuenta: es como si les estuviera subiendo un capítulo entero ;_;. Sepan comprenderme, onegai! Ahhh!! A partir de ahora voy a subir este libro x nota así no les hago esperar tanto =) Además cada nota tiene unas 6/7 pags de Word así q creo q es sufi x el momento ^^

_En fin, en cuanto a "**FA**" lo único que tengo para decir es que, sí, mandé fruta como nunca en mi vida. La "reconciliación"  de Hana y Ru puede parecer abrupta y algo forzada pero véanlo así: primero, TENÍA que reconciliarlos para poder seguir la trama de la historia original, segundo, pobre Ru, no podía hacerlo sufrir más o iba a terminar quebrando antes de tiempo (tiene que esperar hasta el libro cuatro para eso!!), pónganse a pensar en su estado psicológico un minuto para que se den cuenta que algún respiro en el camino le tenía que dar, tercero, el factor EGO. Por qué creen que Hanamichi quiere reconciliarse con Rukawa? Por que lo quiere? NOOOO (no todavía), porque Seishirou le puso competencia y le está ganando por bastante. Si Hana quiere "ganarle" a mi querido Seichan va a tener que pegarle donde más duela, y eso vendría a ser el zorrito... Hana no va a dejar que nadie NADIE lo ponga en ridículo, mucho menos un profesor que no soporta, no les parece? Y bueno, según vieron en este capítulo el odio que sentía por Ruru ya se está apagando así que entre seguir odiando a Ru o a Seichan elige a Seichan y si tiene que hacerse amigo de Ru en el camino... bueno, así será ^^. Errrr lo del bordado del bolso de Ru fue solo un poco de HanaRu fanservice.... inspirado en una MUY MUY kawaii pic de Deep Purple que encontré en el camino NO PREGUNTEN.  PORRRFAVOR acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios al respecto de si me quedó muy bananero esta parte, porque en algún punto de la historia me dio la impresión que los personajes se me estaban poniendo muy OOC.... Solo puedo prometerles que las próximas notas van a estar bastante mejores.... un preview de SOL, La y Si: se viene el último encontronazo Hana-Sei y Ru empieza a dudar sobre lo que de verdad quiere Seichan con él (POR QUÉEEEEEEEEEE???????????) Una very very important CONFESIÓN! (Seichan, yo te quiero igual T_T.)___

_Ah por cierto, si se preguntan cómo sería Seichan físicamente, últimamente me lo estoy imaginando como Yuuto de X... el rubio que siempre toma té :3 jejeje (sisi mucho X, Yumi ¬¬) ^^ Otro gracias a las personas que mandaron reviews!!! **Hikaru**,** Vicky** (IDOLA!!! jaja),** Vale**, **Vero**(thnx gal!) y **Haruko-chan** ^^, las amo!!!_**__**

YUMI RUKAWA~~~~ 


	5. Sol, que Brilla y da Calor

"**_Sol, _**_que brilla y da calor..._"

"Ya llegué..."

Kaede Rukawa se abrió paso por el pasillo angosto que lo conducía al living de su casa. Se sacó las zapatillas y las puso a un costado de la puerta, mientras se calzaba las pantuflas azules que su madre le había hecho hace un tiempo. Entró al living y arrojó su bolso descuidadamente a un costado.

Una voz amable lo recibió desde la cocina.

"Kaede ^^ ya casi termino con la comida!!"

Rukawa suspiró y se sentó en el sofá gris y viejo que se encontraba frente al televisor. Tomó el control a desgana y empezó a hacer zapping por los canales deportivos, aunque no estaba prestando la más mínima atención a la pantalla grande que tenía en frente. Su cabeza solo tenía espacio para una cosa... una persona, para ser exacta.

"Estuviste afuera más tiempo de lo normal, corriste mucho?"

De repente dos brazos grandes y fuertes envolvieron al morocho por detrás.

"Te extrañé"

Kaede volvió a suspirar.

"Seishirou-san..." musitó mientras su profesor le plantaba un beso suave en la mejilla, "no hagas eso..."

Seishirou sonrió y soltó al muchacho.

"Te fuiste sin avisar, me estaba preocupando, y ni siquiera tomaste el desayuno."

"...ah... perdón..."

"Bueno, como sea ya casi lo tengo listo ^^ un desayuno con amor para mi alumno preferido" rió el rubio con una sonrisita divertida en los labios, "Te va a gustar" y con eso, se volvió a meter en la cocina.

***

Cinco minutos más tarde el profesor y el alumno se encontraban sentados a la mesa con un delicioso (Yukito dixit ^^) desayuno en frente. Seishirou sonreía a más no poder mientras Rukawa miraba ausente sus calamares fritos y se metía un poco de arroz blanco a la boca.

"Estoy taaaan contento que al fin me dejaste prepararte el desayuno, nunca me habías dejado tocar tu cocina antes" sonrió Seishirou, encantado de poder estar compartiendo sus platos con su Kaede.

"..."

"Y?? Cómo está?" preguntó Seichan sonriéndose infantilmente, ansioso por la respuesta del zorrito.

"... bien, supongo..." contestó éste con indiferencia.

Kaede casi pudo ver a su profesor convertirse en piedra y deshacerse sobre la mesa. Inmediatamente después de eso se recompuso y se tiró a llorar a sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

"Que maaaaaaaaaaaaloooooo!!! Preparé todo esto con amor especialmente para vos!!!!"

Rukawa lo miraba sin sacar sus palitos de la boca, incrédulo. Dos gotas de sudor le recorrieron la cara. 'Estoy rodeado de idiotas...' pensó mientras suspiraba, 'este es un profesor o un adolescente de secundaria?!'

"Dije que estaba bien... en serio..."

Seishirou se levantó instantáneamente de su posición. Sus ojos estaban brillando con estrellitas luminosas (no pregunten ¬¬).

"De verdad?!"

"... ¬¬ si"

El profesor volvió a sonreír radiante. Había veces en que Ru se preguntaba qué hacía él con un tipo así. Empezando por el hecho que era un... tipo. Pero Seishirou era diferente a cualquier otra persona. En alguna parte muy profunda de su ser confiaba ciegamente en que él era el único que realmente podía... _entenderlo._ La única persona en la que sentía que podía confiar sin el temor a salir lastimado. 

"La próxima vez voy a cocinarte un desayuno americano completo, con salchichas, huevos fritos y todo incluido" comentaba Seishirou con la misma cara babosa llena de estrellitas.

Ru volvió a suspirar y llevó sus ojos a la gran ventana que mostraba la mañana radiante que se dibujaba afuera. De alguna forma terminó pensando en los incidentes de esa mañana mientras se metía otro pedazo de calamar frito a la boca.

El profesor seguía hablando animadamente sin fijarse si el muchacho le estaba poniendo o no atención. Rukawa había descubierto que siempre se encontraba así de hiperactivo por las mañanas así que no se molestó en siquiera llevar el apunte a lo que supuso eran pequeñeces sin importancia. Se le pasaría una vez terminado el desayuno y volvería a ser el Seishirou (medianamente) serio de siempre. Por lo pronto prefirió fijar su vista en algún punto del paisaje que se dibujaba tras la gran ventana y darle un poco de meditación a todo lo acontecido hasta el momento.

Seishirou notó la más-que-inusual dispersión en Kaede y detuvo su charla a mitad de camino de la explicación de cómo había aprendido a no quemar el arroz frito. Lo miró con una curiosidad cuasi infantil y no le sacó los ojos de encima hasta que el chico terminara de darse cuenta del repentino silencio y saliera de su trance.

"En qué pensás?" Seishirou fue directo al grano, "O debería decir: 'En _quién_ pensás?'"

"...eh??" se sorprendió el zorrito. Seishirou se sonrió al notar un ínfimo rastro de rubor en las mejillas pálidas del muchacho que tenía en frente. Cerró los ojos y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca gatuna, entre divertida y sobradora:

"Ese chico te tiene mal, eh!" se burló cariñosamente. Kaede evitó su mirada y giró la cara para no encontrarse con los ojos verde esmeralda del rubio.

"Qué decís..." respondió monótonamente. Había veces en que realmente le molestaba que ese hombre que tenía en frente pudiera adivinar lo que estaba pensando con tan solo echarle una pequeña mirada. Seishirou rió de una forma adorablemente molesta. Extendió su brazo a lo largo de la mesa hasta alcanzar la mejilla tersa y pálida de su Kaede.

"Tu corazón no tiene secretos para mí" susurró, haciéndole una caricia suave y gentil.

Kaede suspiró y con la misma suavidad y gentileza tomó la mano que estaba sobre su mejilla, aferrándose a ella como buscando una respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Seishirou se levantó de su silla y sacó su mano lentamente de la cara blanca de su alumno.

"Dejáme levantar las cosas de la mesa y me contás... no, no, yo levanto. Ponéte cómodo en el sillón mientras..."

***

Ocho minutos más tarde los platos estaban en su lugar y Kaede se encontraba sentado a sus anchas en su sillón gris. Seishirou salía de la cocina con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas, extrañamente pensativo. Se dirigió sigilosamente hacia el mismo sillón donde el morocho se encontraba y se sentó a su lado. Cuando Kaede lo miró a la cara, estaba sonriendo otra vez.

"A ver, contáme" dijo, poniendo una mano sobre la rodilla izquierda del morocho. Rukawa no se movió ni un poco, se había acostumbrado a los pequeños avances que el profesor seguía haciendo sobre él.

El chico titubeó antes de hablar pero terminó por hacerlo con lentitud y monotonía. No le gustaba hablar, solo lo hacía cuando realmente necesitaba desahogarse y hasta ahora la única persona con la que podía hacerlo con sinceridad era justamente Seishirou Minase.

El profesor escuchó atentamente todo el corto relato de Rukawa. Éste contó sin mucho lujo de detalles todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento en que Sakuragi lo detuvo cuando él se estaba yendo (aunque por alguna razón omitió toda la parte del bolso ¬¬). 

"Me estaba alejando cuando me detuvo y dijo que..." las palabras de Rukawa se ahogaron en su boca abruptamente. Seishirou se sorprendió ante la mirada alarmada que Rukawa intentó ocultarle al desviar su cara hacia otro lado, pero no dijo nada. Ante el silencio que se formó en la habitación preguntó:

"Qué cosa dijo?"

Kaede se mantuvo callado por varios segundos.

"...nada. Nada importante, solo me fui..." contestó sin mirar al profesor. Seishirou también se quedó callado, aparentemente meditando lo ocurrido.

"O sea que... te fuiste así como así? Eso es taaaaaan típico de vos" agregó con una sonrisa. Kaede se dio vuelta indignado para discutirle a Seishirou que lo que acababa de decir no era verdad (por el sólo hecho de discutírselo) pero no pudo decir una palabra ya que al darse vuelta para encontrarse nuevamente con su profesor se dio cuenta que lo tenía mucha más cerca y encima de lo que lo tenía antes. Con un movimiento rápido, Seishirou movió la mano que tenía en la rodilla del muchacho hacia la nuca del mismo y sosteniéndolo hábilmente acercó sus labios a su oreja para susurrarle al oído que dejara de preocuparse por Sakuragi.

Rukawa no se movió. Sintió los labios de Seishirou acercarse a los suyos y mitad por sorpresa, mitad por entrega se dejó besar sin la más mínima objeción. Se besaron suavemente por unos minutos, en los que en la cabeza del pobre zorrito no hacían más que dar vueltas las palabras del problemático pelirrojo.

Pensó que tal vez Sakuragi estaba de verdad equivocado, después de todo Seishirou siempre lo trataba con amabilidad y nunca le había hecho ningún mal. No, Seishirou no podía ser así, él nunca haría algo así de malo deliberadamente, no _podía_ ser así.

Al menos eso era en lo que estaba pensando cuando sintió los dedos finos de Seishirou escabullirse por debajo de su remera y acariciarle la espalda. Esto lo turbó un poco pero nuevamente no hizo nada por evitarlo. No supo bien por qué pero inconscientemente quería probar hasta donde intentaría llegar el rubio si no lo detenía...

Seishirou terminó subiendo su mano hasta casi llegar a los brazos del chico, mientras le besaba el cuello. Se detuvo al notar que Rukawa seguía quieto sin moverse y lo miró directamente a los ojos, tomando con ambas manos la camiseta azul del muchacho. Éste solo mostraba una infinita incertidumbre y un ligero temblor en los labios. Sonrió como un viejo gato acostumbrado al pánico de su ratoncito antes de darle el último zarpazo y deslizó la remera hacia arriba esperando algún tipo de respuesta por parte del zorrito.

Kaede levantó sus manos impulsivamente y se dejó sacar la remera, respirando asustado. Sentía como su corazón galopaba exaltado por debajo de su pecho, y cada músculo en su cuerpo se tensaba involuntariamente.

Seishirou percibió cada signo de inseguridad en su alumno y volvió a acariciar su mejilla para calmarlo. 'Estás bien?' preguntó con calma, a lo que recibió un tímido y muy poco creíble asentimiento en forma de sí, 'no te preocupes... va a estar todo bien'. Kaede suspiró todavía inseguro y dejó que Seishirou comenzara a besarle el cuello otra vez.

La diferencia fue que no sólo le besó el cuello, sino que comenzó a bajar con disimulo por su pecho, su abdomen... hasta finalmente llegar al límite entre su torso desnudo y el cierre de su pantalón, logrando un pequeño gemido por parte del zorrito.

Kaede se alarmó. No fue solo un sentimiento de peligro sino una horrible sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Buscó desesperadamente una excusa para salir de ese lugar, necesitaba producir inmediatamente una razón por más idiota que fuese para huir lejos de allí antes que fuera demasiado tarde.... Deseó no haber abandonado a Sakuragi ni haber regresado a su casa esa mañana y ahí fue cuando un pensamiento repentino y salvador hizo click en su cabeza.

"Ahh... um.. eeto...!!! Mi.... mi... mi pelota Spalding!!!" exclamó levantándose con un movimiento tan abrupto y atolondrado que perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de su propio sillón, casi dándole una patada en la cabeza a Seishirou en el camino. Seishirou seguía casi tirado en el sillón, sosteniendo su peso con ambas manos y observando al chico que se masajeaba la cabeza desde el piso (se había dado la cabeza contra la mesa ratona).

Rukawa se paró con la misma rapidez con la que se había caído. Tomó su remera azul y huyó de la habitación con un "ya vuelvo" y la cara roja como un tomate. No podía creer lo que le había pasado, estaba agitado y aterrado pero por sobre todo incrédulo y hasta ligeramente desilusionado.

Seishirou lo observaba mientras desaparecía tras la puerta del living.

Cuando por fin estaba sólo tomó su caja de cigarrillos y encendió uno despreocupadamente. No parecía haberle molestado en lo más mínimo que Rukawa se le hubiera escapado de esa forma; por el contrario, todavía conservaba esa misma sonrisa sobradora y oscura sobre sus labios.

Era la misma que había utilizado aquella vez cuando le advirtió a Sakuragi sobre las consecuencias de meterse con _su_ Kaede.

Dio una larga pitada a su cigarrillo con la misma calma que caracterizaba sus movimientos y se acomodó sobre el sillón. Nadie hubiera dicho que ese mismo hombre había estado actuando tan adorablemente esa mañana.

Al exhalar el humo del cigarrillo por la boca dirigió su mirada a la puerta y volvió a sonreír siniestramente.

"Qué vas a hacer ahora, Kaede...?"

***

Hanamichi venía trotando tranquilo por una avenida soleada. Había perdido de vista a Rukawa pero confiaba en que su instinto lo llevaría a la madriguera del zorrito tarde o temprano. Cabe aclarar que no sería la primera vez que Sakuragi tomaba ese rumbo; había estado una o dos veces en la casa de Rukawa hace algún tiempo, y como tenía bastante buena memoria visual para recordar caminos, andaba solo rogando que en el último año Rukawa no se hubiera mudado.

Iba tarareando su "ore wa tensai" song mientras el sol matutino abrazaba su figura a medida que avanzaba por la vereda rojiza.

Al doblar a la izquierda por una callecita de baldosas azules pudo reconocer una vieja casa abandonada y una cuadra más al centro la tienda deportiva que habían puesto hace año y medio, e inmediatamente supo que estaba yendo por el camino correcto.

Las calles estaban prácticamente vacías; el barrio en donde vivía el zorrito era más que nada residencial, siempre tranquilo y sin mucho movimiento, lleno de casas grandes con grandes jardines desbordantes de plantas y flores de colores. Hana pensó que sería lindo vivir en un lugar así, aunque a juzgar por las casas que podía ver, parecía un barrio de gente con plata. Él nunca podría arreglárselas para vivir como esa gente...

Aminoró su marcha cuando tuvo la seguridad que no faltaba mucho para llegar a destino y se puso a jugar con la pelota que traía en sus manos. 

"Hmm... " resopló mirando la pelota, "que raro que Rukawa se haya olvidado esto... si cuida esta cosa como oro..."

Suspiró otra vez pensando en lo que había pasado esa mañana y se echó a reír al recordar el incidente del bolso. La cara de Rukawa había sido toda una delicia, no creía poder volver a verlo tan sinceramente humillado nunca más. Tenía que reconocer que a ese tal Minase se le ocurrían cosas simpáticas de vez en cuando, más allá de sus verdaderas intenciones para con el zorrito.

Cruzó una calle angosta rebotando la pelota dos veces contra el piso y al llegar a la otra vereda la sujetó con las dos manos. Se preguntó qué tipo de vida llevaría su compañero y cómo era que le hacía para vivir en un barrio tan lujoso cuando lo único que hacía en todo el día era jugar básquet y dormir en la biblioteca del colegio. Sabía que vivía solo y que no trabajaba, él mismo se lo había dicho antes del incidente Haruko; cuando por casualidad se encontraron en una estación de tren y de alguna forma terminó saliendo el tema. No era raro que cruzaran una o dos palabras de vez en cuando en aquel entonces...

Hana se quedó callado, parado en la esquina, pensativo. Apenas pudo reaccionar cuando escuchó que alguien exclamaba su nombre.

"Sakuragi-kun!! Qué raro verte por acá tan temprano!!"

"Uh?!" balbuceó Hanamichi girando la cabeza para ver quién lo llamaba.

A unos tres metros de donde estaba parado había un poste de basura junto al cual se encontraba la última persona que quería ver en la Tierra con una enorme sonrisa y una bolsa de basura en las manos.

Hanamichi gruñó.

"VOS!! Qué hacés vos acá?!"

Seishirou sonrió amablemente, depositando la bolsa en el poste.

"Vine a cuidar de mi querido gatito, y vos?"

"Nada que te importe!! Dónde está Rukawa?"

"Ah mmm se fue a buscar su pelota de básquet, se la olvidó esta mañana. Que pena que lo recordara, justo estábamos tan... _divertidos_."

Hanamichi apretó los puños y los dientes e intentó calmarse. Respiró hondo y se comió las ganas de tirarle una trompada al profesor. Éste tan solo ensanchó su sonrisa adorable y se acercó al adolescente, poniendo una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo con suavidad.

"Por qué no pasás a esperarlo? Tengo té preparado. Es temprano y creo que te haría muy bien."

El chico miró con desconfianza al rubio. No le gustaba para nada su amabilidad tan repentina, porque sabía muy bien que era tan falsa como su brillante pelo rojo (Nde laA: SI! En *MI* fic Hanamichi es teñido, carajo mierda!!!xO). Seishirou le devolvió unos ojos llenos de ingenua sorpresa.

"Ey, no voy a comerte" se defendió, "es solo una taza de té!"

Sin decir nada Hanamichi asintió muy secamente con la cabeza, tenso. El que Seishirou se encontrara ahí esa mañana lo ponía muy nervioso, el que haya llamado a Rukawa _mi gatito_ le ponía los pelos de punta y el que hubiera mencionado que se habían estado _divirtiendo_ hace unos momentos lo sacaba de quicio. Se estaba volviendo loco de odio contra Minase y a cada segundo que pasaba le tenía más y más desprecio. 

***

Minutos más tarde estaban en la sala de la casa de Rukawa. Hana miraba los pocos cuadritos que había sobre una mesita mientras esperaba el té, con todos los sentidos alertas por si cualquier cosa. Esperaba que su compañero llegara rápido para asegurarse que Minase no le había puesto un dedo encima e irse a su casa. 

Notó una foto vieja que lo desvió de sus pensamientos. En ella habían un hombre y una mujer muy jóvenes con vestido y traje de casamiento. Él tenía un extraordinario parecido a Rukawa, solo que su pelo era más claro, y ella una cara increíblemente hermosa y el pelo azabache y la piel blanca. Ambos se veían muy felices.

Sus padres, supuso Hanamichi levantando la vista de la foto.

"Un desperdicio, eh?"

El pelirrojo se dio vuelta.

"Ella murió un par de años después de eso y él se fue a los Estados Unidos porque, según Kaede, no podía aguantar quedarse acá si no estaba ella... una triste y complicada historia de amor."

Un suspiró escapó de los labios de Seishirou, mientras ponía una bandeja con dos tazas de té y unas galletitas sobre la mesa. 

"Cómo sabés eso?" preguntó Hana moviéndose hacia la mesa y tomando una taza.

"Kaede me lo dijo" contestó el rubio como si se tratara de algo sumamente obvio, "no le gusta hablar de su familia pero cuando lo hace lo hace con mucha sinceridad. Se nota que los quería mucho."

Hubo algunos momentos de tenso silencio en la habitación. Hanamichi no quitaba sus ojos desconfiados de Seishirou que seguía sonriendo con naturalidad. Cuando terminó por asegurarse que el rubio no podría hacerle nada volvió a poner sus ojos marrones sobre los cuadritos de la pared, tratando de encontrar la forma de hacer algo al respecto de la situación de Seishirou y Rukawa.

Le preocupaba bastante el hecho que Rukawa le hubiera tomado _tanta_ confianza al profesor ese, más de lo que Hana pensaba y creía normal. Sabía que no podía irle con el cuento a las autoridades del colegio, ya que las relaciones Alumno-Profesor estaban estrictamente prohibidas. Nadie le creería a un alumno problema, menos tratándose de él y siendo Minase el involucrado, porque era de conocimiento público que el pelirrojo no lo quería para nada. Además en todo caso sabía de sobra que eso solo haría que Rukawa lo odiara de por vida y eso no era exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

Todavía pensativo volteó y volvió su mirada al profesor.

Seishirou lo estaba mirando fijamente.

"Qué? Qué pasa? Qué mirás?" reaccionó el pelirrojo, inquieto, perturbado por la mirada penetrante del rubio.

"Sabías que... tus ojos tienen el delicioso color del chocolate..." fue la respuesta. La voz de Seishirou sonaba lenta y misteriosa, sensual, como si estuviera saboreando y disfrutando cada palabra que salía de su boca. A Hanamichi casi le da un ataque de pánico y volvió a sentir ese mismo presentimiento frío y seco recorriéndole la espalda.

"S—si, y qué?"

Seishirou volvió a tomar su taza y con su dedo índice comenzó a recorrer el borde de la misma, lentamente.

"Y nada.  Solo me preguntaba qué haría falta para... derretir esa mirada tuya y llegar a--"

"BUENO BASTA!" interrumpió Hana violenta y abruptamente, fuera de sí, "Qué es esto?! A qué querés llegar con esto?!"

"Que carácter, Sakuragi-kun, así nunca vas a ganarte la confianza de Kaede, sabés—con el hay que ser muuuuuuuuuuuy paciente. Pero al final, claro, su propia ingenuidad termina por hacerle ceder tarde o temprano... aunque no lo parezca es una persona muy ingenua." Seishirou sonreía mientras terminaba su oración. Esto tuve un efecto más que contrario en el pelirrojo. 

Hanamichi apoyó con fuerza su taza sobre la mesa, provocando un ruido fuerte y hueco sobre la misma. Apretó uno de sus puños y apuntó con la otra mano al profesor que seguía calmo y tranquilo, sonriendo, sentado en la misma posición en la que estaba antes.

"Te dije que la cortés! Y escuchame bien, no te voy a dejar que le pongas UN dedo encima al zorrito, entendés?! Quién te pensás que sos, eh?! Hace cuanto que lo conocés a Rukawa?! Qué sabés vos de él?! Vos no te das una IDEA lo que soy capaz de hacer para no dejar que hagas lo que se te canta el culo. Prendéte bien las luces porque este jueguito no te va a durar mucho más!!"

"Hum... en serio? Y qué vas a hacer, sacármelo? Que dulce ^_^"

"Lo que sea necesario, aunque me cueste el alma y el cuerpo!!!" rugió el pelirrojo, exaltado. Dicho esto corrió su silla a la mierda y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir agregó:

"Y por si todavía no te diste cuenta, no te soporto!!!"

Con estas dulces palabras abrió la puerta y una vez afuera la cerró con un no muy suave portazo que sonó 10 cuadras a la redonda y provocó la caída de un que otro cuadrito y un florerito de vidrio.

Tuvo que respirar hondo, _muy hondo_, unas cinco o seis veces antes de calmarse y recuperar la compostura para al menos poder caminar como la gente. En su mente solo podía registrar tres palabras: ODIO A MINASE ODIO A MINASE ODIO A MINASE ODIO A MINASE ODIO A... etc. En eso...

"Si rompiste esa puerta, vas a tener que pagarla, sabías? Esa es *mi* puerta y es la única que tengo. Idiota..."

Hana volteó y se encontró con la cara seria de Rukawa. Bah, seria... digamos: la típica cara de nada de Rukawa. De alguna forma lo alivió que estuviera ahí, ya que por lo menos podía: 1) asegurarse que estaba bien 2) asegurarse que alguien lo iba a detener si se le ocurría ir a asesinar a Minase. Quizá lo alarmaba el saber que iba a volver al lugar donde estaba ese pedazo de escoria humana pero... confiaba en que el zorrito podría cuidarse solo de momento. O al menos se obligaba a confiar en ello.

La reacción física inmediata del pelirrojo fue totalmente opuesta a la esperada por el morocho; al verlo en el rostro de Hana se formó una sonrisa gentil y aliviada que le causó bastante sorpresa (_Hola, acabo de insultarte, vale defenderse, no me enojo_ (_Bueno por ahí si =P _(_Pero igual te sigo queriendo^_^_ (_¬¬ en serio!_)))).

"Qué pasa?" preguntó Ru con desconfianza.

"¬¬ por qué?"

"Porque tenés esa cara..."

"Qué cara? Es mi cara normal ¬¬" Hana frunció el seño.

"_Esa_ es tu cara normal ¬¬"

"¬¬"

"..."

(No sé uds, pero ESOS dos sí me suenan a los Hana y Ru de toda la vida ^^)

Hana suspiró.

"Err.... bueno, no importa, te traje la pelota, te la olvidaste en..."

"Hm... ¬¬ osea que corrí hasta la cancha al pedo..."

"¬¬** _podrías_ agradecer que vine hasta acá a traértela, no?"

Ru caminó hasta la puerta de su casa y puso una mano en el picaporte.

"No si rompiste mi puerta"

A Hana le saltó una venita en la frente._ Maldito zorro desagradecido...___

"Encima tuve que cruzarme con el idiota ese........ grrrrr"

Ru fue el que suspiró esta vez. Abrió la puerta de su casa y antes de entrar volteó disimuladamente para mirar la espalda de Hanamichi. Con el mismo disimulo se sonrió para sí mismo.

"Oye Sakuragi..."

El pelirrojo frenó y se dio vuelta para mirar a Rukawa pero no alcanzó a ver su cara.

"Qué pasa?"

"..Gracias..."

Hana sonrió otra vez.

"Hmf, ni lo digas. Y más te vale aparecerte por lo de Kuwata esta noche! Nos vemos."

Bajando las escaleras tranquilamente Hanamichi Sakuragi se alejaba de la casa de su ex peor enemigo, triunfante. Iba a ser una larga noche, la de ese Sábado que recién comenzaba.

***

Actualización: 27/04/03 

_***Errrr... O_O. Shit, ya pasaron más de dos meses desde la otra actualización.... ^^Uu... solo puedo decir PERDONNNNN por tardar tanto, es que la facultaaaaddd me tiene atada y solo puedo usar la PC a la noche y a esa hora el cerebro ya no me tira para nada más U_U. Gomen! Pero en fin, acá está por fin esta parte nueva :D___

_Lo único que tengo para decir es que no quedé muy conforme con el final, por lo que si me agarra el raye lo cambio... no sé no sé.... hay muchas cosas q me quedaron muy sueltas por el aire =_=. Argh... maldita inseguridad mía... pero bueno. Ah, sí, claro, para todas uds detractoras de mi amado Sei-chan, una nota que me escribió una amiga acerca de él que creo que tiene mucho de cierto ^^ qué puedo decir? Amo a Seichan, y si hasta ahora lo vienen odiando ni imaginarme quiero en lo que queda por venir ~_~.___

**Estimado Seishirou:******

**Cuando lo conocí no pude evitar sentirme atraída hacia usted, simplemente era algo de piel creo y es por eso que ahora lo entiendo.******

**Me pase mucho tiempo observándolo y me pude dar cuenta de algunas cosas que me ayudaron en mi forma de ser.******

**Muchos tienen motivos para odiarlo y puede que tengan razón, otros tantos iguales motivaciones para amarlo, pero yo simplemente lo admiro porque he notado que hay muchas cosas atrás de Sei chan.******

** Las motivaciones me mueven y me hacen querer llegar a un resultado, pero al observar las suyas, las mías simplemente se quebraron como vidrios azotados contra el piso.******

**Sus motivaciones son fuerte simplemente porque tiene claro lo que quiere, y eso es mucho mas de lo que algunos tienen. Podría llegar a amarlo simplemente porque usted sabe lo que es un motivo para seguir .******

Saludos cordiales, Kitsunita 

_PD: Kitsu, Vicky, creo que más o menos terminé con "**SOL**" por y para uds ^_^.  las amo!_


	6. La, que Cantas Tralalá

_"**La**, que cantas tralalá..."_

La fiesta había empezado bien. Música fuerte, mucho alcohol, gente por todas partes, ningún adulto a la redonda y todos contentos. La casa de Kuwata era sorprendentemente grande; un living en el que cabía el equipo entero de básquet mas amigos del chico, una barra de cerveza pedida especialmente y un descomunal equipo de música con dos gigantescos parlantes que hacían de tarimas ocasionales a algún que otro chico borracho que se le diera por pararse a bailar sobre los mismos, un jardín para mareados, una cocina completa lo suficientemente grande como para que 4 personas estuvieran preparando tragos a lo bestia y tuvieran lugar para poner todas las cosas, dos baños, un comedor con toda clase de comida chatarra sobre la gran mesa de roble pulida y un segundo piso deshabilitado para invitados, salvo aquellos que debido al nivel de alcohol en la sangre se tuvieran que quedar a dormir por falta de sentido de la dirección o por movilidad reducida.

Hanamichi había estado tomando toda la noche como ya pocas veces lo hacía; en parte porque tenía ganas de festejar, en parte porque quería tener una buena excusa para no subirse a bailar a la tarima y en menor parte, aunque no quería reconocerlo, porque cierto morocho no había hecho acto de presencia esa noche. Bufó molesto cuando el reloj de la cocina anunció las 12 de la noche y el zorrito aún no dignaba asomar su hocico por el lugar.

"Me prometió que iba a venir...!" se dijo en voz alta frente al espejo del baño, luego de mojar varias veces su cara para despejarse un poco del efecto del alcohol, "ese zorro embaucador...!! Imbécil como él sólo...!!!"

Volvió a observar el rostro que lo miraba con descaro en el espejo. Demasiado alcohol en la sangre le nublaba la vista, y aunque su resistencia al mismo era envidiable, después de estar tomando toda la noche era inevitable que comenzara a flaquearle. Se quedó unos segundos en blanco.

"BAH!! No vas a arruinarte la noche por ese idiota, eh!!!" se advirtió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Claro que no iba a hacerlo. No esa noche.

Salió del baño alegremente en busca de otra cerveza.

Caminó casi tambaleándose hasta la cocina donde se encontró a Kuwata, totalmente borracho, riéndose histéricamente con uno de sus amigos de un durazno podrido que se encontraba estrellado contra el techo. Hana no pudo más que alzar ambas cejas hacia el cielo en señal de ebria reprobación. Siguió un poco más hasta reconocer entre la pequeña multitud de adolescentes una cabeza que se le hizo familiar.

"Eo, Youhei!!!" llamó con una gran sonrisa, "mandáte otra tandita de destornilladores!!"

El chico se dio por aludido al instante y giró en torno a Hanamichi, devolviendo el gesto. Hizo señas al pelirrojo para que se acercara a él, al tiempo que sostenía con una mano la tapa de la licuadora en funcionamiento. 

"Oe, Hana! Bancáme que termino con este daikiri," Youhei no estaba mucho más lucido que su mejor amigo, "Qué onda, ya lo encontraste a Rukawa?"

"Ni me lo menciones a ese tipo..." contestó de mala gana el chico, abriendo la botella de vodka que se encontraba junto a la licuadora solo para comprobar que se encontraba vacía, "Que gadorcha, se nos acabó el vodka...!" 

"See ya nos bajamos como 5 botellas, zarpe mal. Pero vení, mirá, tomá de esto..."

Youhei se dirigió al estante y empezó a sacar cuanta botella encontraba. Terminó destapando un tequila mexicano que parecía valer un huevo y la mitad del otro, un poco de ron, licor de durazno, blue curacao, piña colada y ginebra y las mezcló todas de prepo con un chorrito de su daiquiri de frutilla en un vaso de vidrio.

"Tomá, tomá, esto te va a gustar!!" chilló de la manera más divertida, poniendo el vaso en manos del pelirrojo y sirviéndose otro vaso para él únicamente con daiquiri. El pelirrojo aceptó la "bebida" con ojos incrédulos.

"Pero vos me querés matar a mí, esto me va a caer para la mierda..! Dame eso...!"

Intercambió el vaso de Youhei, arrebatándole el daiquiri y se mandó a fugar de la cocina.

***

El sueño volvía a repetirse. No era la primera vez que pasaba por lo mismo, solo que en cada oportunidad los hechos cambiaban ligeramente. La larga avenida, los árboles de cerezo, las nubes lilas... ésta vez el ambiente era agradable. Los árboles estaban florecidos y una lluvia de pétalos de sakura bailaba a su alrededor, acompañándolo mientras avanzaba lentamente por la avenida. No pudo evitar recordar su anterior travesía por la avenida arbolada y el sentimiento ligeramente más horrible que ésta le había producido. Sin embargo en esta vuelta todo se veía calmo. 

Caminó sólo y tranquilo sobre el camino marcado por un tiempo que no se molestó en contar, entre la paz que le traían los árboles y la brisa que los surcaba en un divertido zigzag, la calma que destilaban en esas nubes lilas y el arrullo armonioso del viento cantor, hasta que una figura alta y delgada se materializó frente a él, impidiéndole seguir adelante. Rukawa frenó en seco. No podía distinguir quién era que tenía en frente; la figura se encontraba envuelta en una sombra de un fuerte color rojo que contrastaba violentamente con los colores pastel de la avenida. Sus ojos eran lo único que resaltaba en la sombra y también eran rojos y profundos. Otra vez... rojo.

Rukawa no se movió.

"Me lo prometiste" dijo una voz claramente proveniente de la sombra. El morocho miró asombrado.

"Qué cosa?" preguntó, pero no hubo respuesta, "Qué cosa?!"

Ante otra negativa de la sombra echó a correr hacia ella pero ésta desapareció antes que el chico pudiera acercársele. 

Rukawa frunció el ceño, frustrado. Qué se supone que significaban estos sueños?! Siempre pasaba algo extraño después de tenerlos. Y qué era lo que había prometido?! Empezó a hacer memoria. No se suponía que tenía que haber _hecho_ algo ese día...?

Frenó cuando sintió que dos brazos lo envolvían por detrás. Se sorprendió. Quién era...? No pudo ver la cara de la persona, pero inmediatamente supo que no era su Seishirou-san el que lo abrazaba, porque él se... _sentía_ diferente. Era un aroma diferente. Era... tenía que ser...

Rukawa volteó...

"Sakuragi...?"

Tuvo que abrir sus ojos y despertar del sueño. Alguien había resoplado en su cara, y el culpable no tardó en hacerse notar.

"Sakuragi?!" se quejó Seishirou claramente ofendido. Rukawa saltó del sillón en donde se había quedado dormido, soltándose fácilmente de los brazos de su profesor. 

"S...Se...Seishirou-san...!!!!" exclamó ligeramente escandalizado y algo rojo en las mejillas. El rubio frunció el ceño pero al cabo de unos segundos volvió a sonreír encantadoramente.

"Estabas soñando otra vez con Sakuragi, eh?" sugirió, riendo de la forma más simpática. El zorrito bajó la mirada, avergonzado, mordiéndose los labios. Cómo había podido ser tan idiota de cometer un error tan estúpido?!

"N-no" se disculpó, aún con la cabeza gacha. No estaba muy seguro de haber soñado con el pelirrojo; no se explicaba por qué había dicho su nombre en voz alta al sentir al profesor abrazarlo. Seishirou se acercó a él nuevamente y lo besó en la frente.

"Es tarde, no tenías que salir esta noche?"

"Hum...?"

Rukawa cerró los ojos al sentir los labios del rubio acercarse a los suyos y su mano fuerte y gentil acariciarle la mejilla y tomarlo suavemente de la barbilla.

Una vez más se dejó besar sin objeción. Abrió la boca y emitió un gemido al sentir a su amante explorarla con libertad, juguetonamente. Ya estaba acostumbrado.

"Son más de las doce" volvió a insistir Seishirou entre besos, recorriendo los labios de Rukawa para bajar lentamente y besarle el cuello. El chico se molestó. Qué le importaba la hora? Por qué tenía que fijarse en la hora cuando lo besaba? Ninguno de los dos tenía que...

"LA FIESTA DE KUWATA!!!!" exclamó el morocho, separándose abruptamente del profesor que casi se muerde la lengua de la sorpresa, "ME OLVIDÉ POR COMPLETO!!!"

Rukawa se deslizó rápidamente de los brazos de Seishirou, completamente histérico.

"Mi remera!! Mi camisa!! Mi pantalón!! Mis zapatillas...!!! Me tengo que vestirrrrr...!!!!!"

Seishirou lo miraba sonriente, después de haberse asegurado que no se había rebanado la lengua y una vez procesadas las palabras del zorrito.

"Te dejé la ropa planchada arriba de tu cama~!!" dijo con un tono simpáticamente maternal. Ayudar a su querido gatito en lo que pudiera era algo que siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer *smile*.

***

Era casi la una de la mañana y Rukawa estaba apenas llegando a la dirección que le había dado Kuwata. Iba en su fiel bicicleta azul e increíblemente no se había dormido en el camino. Pedaleaba a una velocidad promedio de 200 km por segundo y fue cuestión de tres minutos para que lograra cruzar media ciudad y llegara sano y salvo a la gigantesca casa de su compañero de equipo que fue fácil de encontrar gracias a que la música se escuchaba tres cuadras a la redonda. No se preguntó qué hacía un tipo con tanta guita en una preparatoria mugrosa como Shohoku porque él vivía la misma situación, así que simplemente buscó la entrada y entró. Había uno de los de primero en la entrada, vomitando.

El morocho levantó una ceja al verlo, pero no dijo nada. Se bajó de su bicicleta y la puso donde vio una par de bicicletas más y una moto, y caminó hacia lo que parecía ser la puerta principal, que estaba entreabierta. Había luz y la música sonaba mucho más fuerte. 

Entró sin tocar y un par de alumnos de segundo le dieron la bienvenida. Uno de ellos era Ken Kasumi, el delantero que tenía su misma posición. A pesar de que todavía era un poco infantil Rukawa le había tomado cierto grado de afecto. Eso, claro, hablando en términos de Rukawa.

"Senpai!!!" se acercó Kasumi, con una sonrisa, "al fin viniste!!!"

Estaba completamente borracho. El número 11 gruñó una bienvenida y siguió de largo de la forma más antipática, como era su costumbre. Agarró por un pasillo y trató de dirigirse a donde menos gente posible hubiera, pero era imposible. Había personas alegres o totalmente ebrias por todas partes. Kuwata fue uno de los primeros con los que se encontró en una de las salas. Estaba riéndose de algo en el techo con unos amigos y apenas reaccionó al ver a Rukawa.

"Hoooooooooooooooooola Ruuuuuuu~!!!" exclamó cuando el morocho se le acercó para saludarlo (era su fiesta, lo mínimo que podía hacer era saludarlo ¬¬), "que ueno qu'eshhhtás acá!!! El capitán te eshtuvo ushcando hace un rrato.. fijáte porrr la.. los pasillos...!"

No pudo terminar con su frase y tropezó, cayendo con total precisión sobre Rukawa que llegó a atajarlo justo a tiempo. Los chicos que lo acompañaban echaron a reír a más no poder hasta que uno logró recuperar el aliento y levantar a Kuwata de los brazos del morocho que se limitaba a sostenerlo.

Después de eso siguió su recorrido por la casa, preguntándose se de verdad estaba bien que estuviera en ese lugar. Por alguna razón no quería cruzarse con Sakuragi, aunque sabía que sería inevitable tarde o temprano. A decir verdad estaba experimentando dos sentimientos bastante contradictorios porque por un lado había asistido a esa fiesta solo porque el pelirrojo se lo había pedido y su corazón anhelaba más que nada verlo esbozar algún tipo de sonrisa cuando viera que él había cumplido pero por el otro temía que esto no fuera así y que el verlo solo le provocara todavía más angustia de la que ya venía teniendo. Sobre todo después del sueño de antes.

Al llegar a la cocina otro rostro familiar se acercó a saludarlo.

"Zorriiiiitooo!! Viniste!!!!!"

No era Sakuragi, sino su inseparable amigo de toda la vida; Youhei Mito. 

"Vení!! Vení!! Hacéte amigo!!!" saludó, agarrándolo de un brazo y llevándolo directo hacia la barra donde estaban todas las bebidas alcohólicas. "Tomá, tomá, eshhto te va a gustar!!!"

De entre las botellas vacías y las cáscaras de fruta y los vasos vacíos agarró uno que estaba lleno hasta el tope y contenía algo de un color bastante raro pero que parecía intacto.

"Eshto es el especial daikiri de frutilla con un poco de ron... y durazno y piña y... algo más que no me acuerdo... tomá, es riquísimo, tómalo que te va a hacer bien...!!!" dijo, frenando para pensar mientras enumeraba los ingredientes. Enseguida puso el vaso en manos de Rukawa y le sonrió expectante.

El morocho, sin embargo, no tenía planeado ingerir alcohol esa noche. Si se llegaba a emborrachar no sabía cuan nefastas podrían llegar a ser las consecuencias de sus actos. No quería ni siquiera pensar en ello.

Hizo un gesto a Youhei para devolverle el vaso con un frío "No, gracias", pero el otro muchacho no estaba dispuesto a que le volvieran a rechazar el trago.

"Dále, boludo, dejjjjáte de mariconeadash y tomáte essssto, no me rompá' la' bolash, estamo' acá para divertirnoshh! Carajo!"

Rukawa gruñó. No iba a permitir que un ebrio le dijera que tenía que dejarse de mariconeadas, así que agarró el vaso así como venía y de un saque se mandó todo su contenido.

Al cabo de cinco minutos los oídos le zumbaban, la vista se le había nublado y la tierra daba vueltitas bajo sus pies. Había empezado a decir incoherencias y a sentirse inusualmente feliz. Sip, Kaede Rukawa se había puesto oficialmente en pedo.

***

El estado de Hanamichi Sakuragi no era mucho mejor en ese momento. Deambulaba por la casa inventándole variaciones a su 'ore wa tensai' song y cantándosela a quién se le cruzara por enfrente. Todo con su vaso de daikiri de frutilla a medio acabar. Sentía que si tragaba una sola gota de alcohol más iba a terminar en un traumatizante coma alcohólico y ya estaba cansado de tener que andar frecuentando hospitales. Iba pensando en eso cuando sintió como _algo _o más bien _alguien_ se le caía encima al pasar frente al arco que daba al living.

"Oooba!!!" exclamó, el peso de la persona causando que se vaya contra la otra pared del pasillo, "Qué pasa?!"

Borracho como estaba no pudo mantener el equilibrio y terminó en el suelo junto a quién quiera que se le hubiera tirado encima, el daikiri ahora desparramado sobre su remera y el piso.

"Pero mirá lo que hacés!!!!!" se quejó buscando el paradero de su vaso de vidrio, "mi daikiri!!!"

La otra persona emitió un sonido gutural inentendible, obligando a Hana a mirar en su dirección. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para reconocerlo pero no pudo saber quién era. Se acercó a él.

"Estásh bien?" preguntó al notar que no se movía. Se encontraba boca abajo en una posición bastante incómoda. Hana lo agarró del hombro y volvió a preguntar: "Te sentís bien, che?"

Ante una nueva negativa tomó al sujeto un poco más fuertemente y lo dio vuelta, exclamando un sonoro WAHHHH al ver su cara.

"Voy... voy a vomitaaaaaaaaaar!!!!" exclamó él.

"Ru—RUKAWA?!"

"Baño....!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Gha~~~!!!!!"

Hana estaba borracho pero en estos casos de emergencia la lucidez le volvía por unos instantes. Tomó al casi inconsciente zorrito y lo llevó a rastras hasta el baño, que estaba increíblemente vacío.

Lo hizo entrar, salió, cerró la puerta y se quedó parado contra ella, sin terminar de procesar lo que acababa de suceder. Digamos que los sonidos de una persona devolviendo su cena no son lo más relajante para meditar que digamos pero el pelirrojo pudo cuando menos darse cuenta que estaba logrando algo con el zorrito.

No se percató que se sonrió cuando en su cabeza se formó una palabra clara y concisa: "Vino!"

***

El capitán del equipo tuvo que insistirle varias veces a su jugador estrella para que saliera al balcón a tomar aire. No era que no le agradara la idea al número 11 pero el prospecto de estar sólo junto a su capitán en un balcón de noche con todo ese alcohol en la sangre no era lo que se podía llamar una buena idea. Como sea tuvo que terminar por aceptar; la cabeza le daba demasiadas vueltas como para ponerse a discutir.

Estuvieron un rato largo en silencio en el balcón gigantesco que daba al jardín. La música desde allí se escuchaba un poco más tenue, el viento corría y se podía ver la luna inmensa levantarse entre los pinos y los diferentes árboles que decoraban el inmenso jardín. No había nadie más que ellos dos y las luces de la casa apenas iluminaban esa parte. El brillo de la luna era el que delineaba el fino mármol del suelo y las barandas y los canteros llenos de flores. 

Rukawa se encontraba contra uno de los barandales, admirando el paisaje. Le recordaba a su vieja casa, cuando era pequeño y aún vivía con sus padres. Le costaba concentrarse en una cosa en particular así que tan sólo se dejó llevar por los recuerdos y la brisa y no abrió la boca para decir nada. No se atrevía a mirar a Hanamichi a la cara porque sabía que no iba a poder seguir controlándose más. Le largaría todo de una y terminaría de arruinar una relación que venía pendiendo de un hilo desde hace tres años.

El pelirrojo también se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, analizando emociones e intentando despejar su cabeza. Imposible. Se preguntó si era un buen momento para hablar del zorrito de un par de cosas que le venían quemando la cabeza desde hace ya bastante...

Se acercó a él.

"Te sentís mejor?"

"...sí."

"Yokatta. Pensé que no ibas a venir." 

Hana sonrió y se apoyó de espaldas contra el barandal, a un lado de Rukawa.

"...me quedé dormido. Seishirou-san me..." frenó en seco. No debería haber mencionado ese nombre. Dio una mirada a Sakuragi que no parecía haberse alterado—por primera vez—al oír ese nombre. Sintiéndose algo más aliviado, prosiguió: "Seishirou-san me levantó para avisarme que estaba tarde."

Su compañero no dijo nada pero al cabo de unos segundos largó un suspiro, arreglándose con descuido el flequillo que caía sobre sus ojos.

"Qué tanto te pasa con ese tipo? No sé qué le ves, es insoportable!"

"No es así... él es... una persona muy buena" 

Ru se sintió extraño al compartir esto con Sakuragi. Nunca creyó que podría estar hablando de su profesor con él, y menos de esta forma tan... sincera.

"Y qué. Qué onda con el tipo ese? De verdad lo... lo querés?"

Hanamichi no se sentía mucho más cómodo que Ru al tocar el tema pero tenía que hacerlo.

"...si. Tal vez," contestó el morocho tomándose su tiempo y sin mirar a Hanamichi; no estaba seguro si hablaba por voluntad propia o voluntad del alcohol, pero qué más daba, tan solo se dejó llevar, "aunque... aunque tal vez esté mal... que sienta esto... la verdad es que... él es muy importante para mí..."

"Por qué tiene que estar mal?," dijo Hana encogiéndose de hombros, "es sólo que... no sé, un tipo como vos que tiene todas las minas se fue a meter con un idiota que... osea, antes de este tipo nunca te gustó nadie???"

Rukawa se mordió los labios. 'Estoy justo al lado de la persona que me gusta' se dijo a sí mismo, 'y no tengo el valor de decírselo a la cara'. Pudo sentir sus rodillas temblar bajo sus jeans negros y el corazón comenzó a golpearle el pecho. Mala señal, mala señal.

"Tipo, no creo que pueda haber una sola persona en Kanagawa que sea capaz de rechazarte... aunque tengas un carácter de mierda y seas más antisocial que la puta madre... sin ánimos de ofender!" siguió Hana.

Ru permaneció en silencio.

"Una persona que me guste...? Probablemente me odia," contestó sonriendo con amargura, "hay alguien pero...yo ya abandoné toda esperanza con esa persona hace mucho tiempo..."

 Hana se sorprendió al ver este gesto en el morocho.

"Te odia? Pero dejáte de joder!!! Todo es arreglable! Cualquier cosa antes de ese Seishiro idiota!!! Mirá Kaori, viste, la novia de Youhei? Ella es experta en hacer gancho, es como un.. como un cupido!! Vos decíme quién es que nosotros te damos una manito y vas a ver que bien te va!! NYAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Hana se largó a reír tan fuerte como le daban sus pulmones, mientras palmeaba la espalda de Rukawa; sintiéndose como si acabara de hacer el descubrimiento del siglo, producto del alcohol. 'Soy un genio!' pensaba, 'Ya vas a ver, Minase!!!'. Sin embargo, Rukawa distaba bastante de parecer una persona un poquito más feliz.

"Uh? Qué pasa?"

"....nada"

"Por qué esa cara de velorio? Quién es esa persona...?"

"...nadie"

Hubo silencio por varios minutos en los que el zorrito se negaba a mirar al pelirrojo a los ojos. Hana empezó a inquietarse.

"Qué... qué pasa?"

Ru amagó levantarse de su posició.

"Créeme, no querés saber."

Hana empezaba a temer lo peor, pero no se imaginaba ni remotamente cuan lejos estaba de la verdad.

"Qué pasa...? Por qué, es un tipo? No hay drama! Todo se puede! Ánimos!"

Ru se levantó, mirando hacia un costado. Hana aún se encontraba de espaldas contra el barandal. La luna llena acentuaba todavía más la blancura de las mejillas del zorrito y sus ojos azules brillaban, tristes, nublados por el alcohol y la pesadez y la vergüenza.

"Sos vos," dijo, "siempre fuiste... vos."

Hanamichi Sakuragi se quedó helado desde donde estaba, incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

Pasaron unos minutos totalmente estáticos que para los dos significó una eternidad.

"...es tarde, tengo que irme. Seishirou me espera en casa... nos vemos."

Sin atreverse a mirar al pelirrojo, Kaede Rukawa dio media vuelta hacia la casa y se fue de la fiesta sin decir nada más en toda la noche.

***

**Actualización: 15/10/2003 (4:45 am):**

Felicidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!!!!!!!!!!!! Pasaron 6 meses desde la última vez que actualicé este fic!!! Ven??? Ven???? Yo le DIJE que iba a terminarlo!!!! Aunque todavía no está del todo terminado, por lo menos ven que sigo viva y con ganas de darle un final a la historia de Ru, Hana y Seichan. Y no, no tuve nada que hacer; fue de puro pajera que no lo seguí, y bueno. Crucifíquenme. Yo soy así, carajo.

Como verán hice varios cambios en la presentación de este fic; en primer lugar voy a dividirlo en las tres o cuatro (depende las ganas que tenga) partes que va a tener (es decir por "Libros") y en segundo lugar dividí el Libro 2 en capítulos por cada nota así no se me complica tanto al actualizar (anq bastante tarde me avivé pq sólo le falta una nota y termina ¬¬).

En fins, con respecto a este capítulo, qué tal? Lo terminé de escribir tarde y la cabeza la tenía fumadísima de tanto dar vueltas el fin de semana, además de que tenía que tipear lo más silencioso posible pa q no me mataran los viejos *lol* Espero que les haya gustado el final, ya les había dicho yo lo de la confesión, eh? Tendrán que esperar a ver cómo reacciona nuestro pelirrojo preferido (anq para mi después de Kaine *0*) ante semejante evento. Bah, confiésenlo, se la venían venir xD!!!!!Bueh bueh, supongo que prefieren que me ponga a escribir el final antes de estar aca escribiendo boludeces así que.... ahí l@s veo en mi prossima actualización, algun día del año que viene :D

PD: capítulo dedicado a Tama y a Faby que me insistieron pa que escribiera y a Reiko que me amenazó de no darme MI dibujo sino no le daba fic ¬¬ (cumplí!!! Ves!!! Ves!!!!!)

Jeje, pronto el final del segundo libro ^_^.

**_Yumi Rukawa (_**tensai_yumi@yahoo.com.ar ó yumi@chomps.com.ar ó yumi_rukawa@hotmail.com ---à comentarios, fruta, etc… DEJEN REVIEWS!!!**_)_**


End file.
